Loves Twisted Little Game
by p.mongoose
Summary: Its the 7th year at Hogwarts and Draco and Hermione are the new Heads, they are forced to live side by side, and soon they will have to fight side by side, can they overcome their hatred and learn to get along, and maybe even to love?
1. Chapter 1

Harry

Harry stared expectantly out his bedroom window. He had sent Hedwig off hours ago with a letter to his best mate Ron. It was the last weekend of holiday and he was hoping to spend it at the Burrow. After what seemed like an eternity he saw the faint outline of his snowy owl, Harry waited for Hedwig to fly in through the window, she landed softly on Harry's shoulder and stuck out her leg so he could free her of her burden. Harry gave his owl and treat and she nipped his ear affectionately. Harry then turned his attention to the letter she had just delivered, he tore it open and felt a sudden fluttering sensation in his stomach.

_Harry-_

_I hope the Dursley's weren't too horrible to you this summer. Mum says we are going to Daigon alley tomorrow, we'll pick you up at 9:00. Can't wait to see you. _

_Ron_

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he read the last line of Ron's note, _can't wait to see you, _can't wait to see you either Ron, Harry thought. Harry scanned the page one more time and noticed a post script at the bottom.

_P.S. Hermione is here as well._

The bottom of Harry's stomach dropped out at the sight of those last words. He knew that Ron fancied Hermione, Harry began to blush as an unknown emotion sneaked into his conscious, was it jealousy? He brushed off the feeling and run downstairs to tell his awful aunt and uncle that he would be leaving at 9:00 the next morning. Last year at Hogwarts Harry thought with a touch of sadness.

**Hermione**

Hermione woke with a start to what sounded like a small explosion coming from the twin's room across the hall.

"What was that!?" Hermione asked the red haired girl next to her.

"Fred and George decided to come home for a week of rest and relaxation." The youngest Weasley, Ginny mumbled into her pillow.

"Rest and relaxation?" Hermione groaned "How exactly is blowing things up relaxing?"

"Hermione, you should know them better than that by now"

"You're right"

Hermione rolled over and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Hermione had changed a lot in her six years at Hogwarts. Her hair and finally calmed down and now lay in silky waves half way down her back. Hermione washed her face and got dressed in the jeans and tank top she had brought with her into the bathroom. She put her hair into a pony-tail and put on a little make-up. She stepped back to look at the final result, she was not the skinny awkward girl she had been when she started. She now had her feminine curves and had really come into her self. Satisfied with herself she left the bathroom to head downstairs for breakfast. As she started down the stairs she heard another small explosion, start early these days don't they, she thought to herself.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she sat down at the large kitchen table.

"Oh good morning dear, did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes thank you" Hermione replied "Until Fred and George started their experiments" She added under her breath.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh nothing Mrs. Weasley"

Ron walked into the kitchen still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "G'mornin mum" he mumbled

**Ron**

Ron stubbled into the kitchen and sat down next to Hermione.

"G'mornin mum" he mumbled

"Good morning Ronald"

Ron turned to say good morning to Hermione but his words caught in his throat. She was beautiful, sure she was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a tank top and her hair was just up in a pony-tail, but Ron was still sure that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Ron! What are you staring at?" Hermione questioned.

"Huh, er...what?"

Hermione gave Ron a look and returned to eating her breakfast. Ron started putting eggs, bacon, and toast onto his plate while blushing profusely. Ginny, Fred, and George stumbled downstairs moments later and sat down for breakfast. After they were all fed Mrs. Weasley tried to usher them all out the door so they could go pick up Harry. As it was they were already late, but George had insisted that he needed to come along, so of course did Fred. Five minutes to nine they were finally on their way.

Harry

Its was 9:15 and the Weasley's still weren't there, they were usually late but Harry began to get a little nervous.

"Late as usual, I daresay we could have had plans, honestly keeping us waiting like this." Uncle Dursley growled.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Harry jumped up to answer it. They are finally here Harry thought to himself. He opened the door to find his two best mates, Ron's mum, his brother's Fred and George, and his younger sister Ginny.

"Harry! Great to see you, are you ready? Can we go?" Fred asked squishing past him to get his trunk.

"Yes lets get out of here" Harry responded. "How did you all get here" He added as an after thought.

"Well dear, after what happened last year the ministry thought it would be nice to provide us with a car" Mrs. Weasley explained.

Soon the twins and Harry's trunk stowed safely in the boot of the car and everyone managed to get back in the car and get settled in. The car, while looking perfectly normal on the outside, was actually huge on the inside, they all fit in perfectly comfortably, with room to spare, which was probably a good thing because of Harry's owl Hedwig. They drove into the heart of London and parked just outside to the Leaky Cauldron, and proceeded inside to the secret entrance of Diagon alley. Harry could not have been happier to be back in the wizarding world where he belonged. The whole gang stopped off at Gringott's first to get the money they would need for their school things, Harry grabbed a bit of extra pocket money as well. Fred and George, skulked off mumbling something about seeing a man with exploding pants for sale.

"Give me your book lists dears and I will get them." Mrs. Weasley told the children.

They all handed over their book lists and hurried away to get the other things they would need. The stopped into the apothecary to refresh their potion kits, and went to the owl emporium to get treats for Hedwig and Pig, Ron's owl. After Ron grabbed Harry's hand to drag him over to the Quidditch shop, while Hermione and Ginny went to get some ice cream. Harry's heart fluttered at the touch of Ron's hand, and began to blush. Luckily Ron didn't notice as his attention was kept by the new broom in the window. After another hour or so they back up with Mrs. Weasley who had her arms full with bags of books from Flourish and Blott's, full of this years new books. Fred and George showed up a minute later, both wearing identical evil smirks. "What have you two been up too?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Fred responded, trying to put on an innocent but to no avail.

With a suspicious look at the twins Mrs. Weasley ushered them all back to the car to return to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hermione**

Hermione woke early on the morning on September 1st. She was feeling a little timid as it was her first day back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year, it was also her first day as the new Head Girl, although she had not told anyone yet. Hermione wasn't sure why she hadn't told Ron and Harry about making Head Girl, maybe it was because she was afraid of the taunting it would ensue. But either way they would find out soon enough. Hermione got out of bed and checked to make sure she had everything packed, before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. When she arrived, to her great surprise, Harry and Ron were both already at the table.

"I usually have to drag you two out of bed, what's up?"

"Nothing" Ron returned a bit shortly.

"We are just a little nervous I guess, I mean it is our last year." Harry explained giving Ron a look.

"I know how you feel." Hermione responded gloomily.

They all finished up their breakfast in silence and waited for Mr. Weasley to bring around the car. As usual it took the lot forever to get everyone situated, the trunks loaded, and the animals secured before they were off to Kings Cross station. With only 10 minutes to spare they all passed through the barrier to platform 9 3/4, loaded their trunks onto the scarlet Hogwarts express, found an empty compartment and jumped off for a quick hug from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione knew that the new defense against the dark arts teacher would be patrolling the train, which left the head girl to do as she pleased. This suited Hermione just fine as she still hadn't told the boys that she had made Head Girl, they would find out with everyone else at the feast when Professor Dumbledore made the announcement. The train ride went surprisingly smoothly, there were no problems, or outbursts, in fact Hermione hadn't even had the opportunity to meet the new D.A.D.A teacher. When it finally got dark Harry, Ron, and Hermione got dressed in their school robes, just as the steam engine was pulling into Hogsmeade station. They all collected their belongings and jumped off the train. They noticed Hagrid trying without much success to get the new first years to follow him.

"Firs years this way! All righ' Harry, Ron, Hermione?" Hagrid yelled over the noise of the crowd of students.

"Hey Hagrid!" They all responded

They all loaded into a thestral drawn carriage for the trip up to the castle. They ran from the carriage all the way into the great hall and sat down at their familiar Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting of the first years to be over so they could finally have their supper. Before long Professor McGonagall led a group of rather frightened eleven year olds into the hall and the sorting began. After the sorting was finished Professor Dumbledore rose to make an announcement.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and without further ado, dig in!"

As the old man spoke those last words all five of the tables in the great hall began to magically fill with the most scrumptious food anyone could imagine. There was all of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's favorite things and things that would soon become favorites. They all presumed to stuff themselves to the point of popping, Ron was just finishing up his third helping of Treacle pie when Professor Dumbledore stood once more and with a wave of his hand cleared all the tables.

"Hey! I hadn't finish with that yet!" Ron exclaimed, which was greeted with a chuckle from Harry and a look from Hermione.

"Just a few things before I send you all off to bed," Professor Dumbledore began "Please note that the forest behind the castle is off-limits to everyone, and Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that anything purchased at Weasley's Wisarding Wheezes, is hereby forbidden on school grounds. Now then down to business, I would first like to introduce you all to this years Head Girl and Boy."

Hermione was just as excited as everyone else because she still didn't know who the Head boy was going to be this year. She also a bit worried that Harry and Ron would be peeved with her for not telling them.

"Our new Head Girl this year is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!"

Hermione got up from her table and scurried over to the teachers table without a glance at Ron or Harry, who she new were gawking at her with a glint of anger in their eyes. She shook hands with Professor Dumbledore, and received a quick hug from Professor Mcgonagall, before she received her Head Girl badge, which she pinned to the front of her black school robes. She hurried back to her seat at the Gryffindor table and mouthed a quick sorry to her two best friends, who just sat and stared at her.

"And now our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy."

Draco got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to receive his Head Boy badge. He turned and smirked at Hermione who just glared right back. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron with a look of dread in her eyes that screamed 'help me!' It was well known that the Heads had to share dormitories for the whole school year, which would mean that Hermione had to spend the next nine months with her worst enemy at school. Harry and Ron's looks of anger quickly were replaced with looks of sympathy. Hermione put her head down in her hands, she didn't know how she would handle a whole year in the company of Malfoy.

"As you all should well know we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, his name is Professor Aleksander Dimitri."

A young, handsome professor stood and took a small bow. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look and erupted into a fit of silent giggles gathering very strange looks from Harry and Ron.

"I have only one more announcement to make, Hogwarts will be playing host to a new exchange student this year. He will arrive first thing tomorrow from Nova Scotia, I trust that you will all make him feel at home. And now you may all follow your prefects to you dormitories. Heads a word please."

Hermione gave a small moan and looked at the retreating faces of her friends before making her way over to Professor Dumbledore and her worst enemy; Malfoy.

"The password into the dormitories you will be sharing is acid pop," Dumbledore said giggling to himself "I will need you both in the entrance hall at 8:00 am tomorrow to greet our new exchange student. Good night both of you"

Hermione looked from Professor Dumbledore to Malfoy with a look of dread on her face. She turned away from the smirk and evil glint in Malfoy's eye and walked to her new dormitory.

**Harry**

"Can you believe she didn't tell us!" Harry asked Ron.

"No! Why wouldn't she tell us? I mean we are her best friends."

"Well it serves her right to have to spend the year with Malfoy then"

"Yeah, thats going to hurt, I almost feel bad for her...almost" Ron relied laughing

It felt so good to Harry to be around Ron again. He didn't understand what was going on but lately he felt he always needed to be near him. He loved to talk to him, and laugh with him, and he loved his smile. What was going on Harry wondered, but he brushed it off as just being glad to be back with his best friend and back in the wizarding world. They climbed the familiar stair case up to Gryffindor tower, said the password and walked into their dormitory. They were both completely exhausted, having spent the whole day traveling, and the whole previous weekend playing each other in Quidditch. They got changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed, full and content, they passed out quickly.

Harry woke the next morning and noticed that Ron had forgotten to close his curtains around his bed. Ron was still asleep and Harry found himself watching him, he just looked so peaceful while he slept. Harry thought he might even look a bit handsome...

"Whatcha doin'" Ron mumbled, having woken up and caught Harry staring at him.

"Huh, what? Oh I just woke up and er...I...just noticed, well...your drooling Ron!" Harry covered.

**Ron**

Harry had been acting very strangely all weekend Ron thought when he woke up to find Harry watching him sleep. I mean what is up with the whole watching me sleep thing Ron wondered to himself. He didn't know what it meant but he thought that maybe just maybe he actually kinda liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Hermione**

Hermione woke with a start, it took her several moments to remember where she was. It all flooded back to her at once, not telling Harry and Ron about being Head Girl, Draco Malfoy being named Head boy, and as she glanced at her watch she realized she was almost late to meet Professor Dumbledore. Hermione jumped out of bed put on her school uniform, brushed her hair into a pony-tail and just as she was about to try to salvage what little make-up she did have on she heard a loud banging on her door.

"Get out of there! I will _not_ be late because of a stupid little mudblood like you!" She heard Malfoy yell. Ug, she thought, not at all what she needed first thing in the morning.

"Oh shut up ferret face." She muttered emerging from her room.

"If we're late because of you, I swear Granger."

"Oh what are you going to do? Curse me? I think not, Daddy would be very displeased with you if he found out that you lost Head Boy for cursing a muggle born." Hermione said knowing it would get the blond boy particularly hot.

Malfoy just glared at Hermione knowing she was right, and there was nothing he could do about it. The two proceeded down to the entrance hall in tense silence.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, right on time I daresay." Professor Dumbledore greeted them.

Hermione shot Malfoy a glare that plainly stated 'see I told you, you git'.

"The new exchange student should be here any minute," Dumbledore stated while idly twiddling his thumbs. "Ah here he is now."

Hermione turned to the front doors as a young wizard about her own age waltzed in. He had eyes that were such a deep shade of brown they looked almost black, and hair that was blacker still, it fell to just under his perfectly chiseled jaw. He was wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a black t-shirt, even through his shirt Hermione could tell that he had the perfect body. He was without a doubt the most ruggedly handsome man Hermione had ever seen. Hermione found herself staring, unable to look away.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Granger." Malfoy hissed.

"Ah, allow me to introduce to you both to Blake Reed," Dumbledore continued apparently not having heard a word.

"Mr. Reed this is Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy." Blake leaned forward to shake hands with Malfoy, they seemed to be squaring off, each squeezing the other's hand tighter until Professor Dumbledore made a small noise as if too clear his throat, the boys finally dropped their gazes. Blake then turned to Hermione, swept into a bow and kissed her hand. Hermione blushed while Malfoy glowered at them.

"I would like you both to show Mr. Reed to his dormitory in the guest tower in the East wing, then please show him around the castle, and finally to Professor Mcgonagall's office so she may give him his course schedule. Thank you both." The professor told them before gliding off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Well should we get a bite to eat before showing you around?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh of course," Malfoy drawled sarcastically, "We wouldn't want you to go without breakfast. You may grow weak and faint." Draco turned and headed into the Great hall chuckling to himself.

"Pleasant boy isn't he?" Blake inquired.

"Oh, well, yes, um...shall we get some breakfast then?" Hermione stumbled trying to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks from Blake. Hermione led Blake into the hall and was immediately followed by whisperings from every table. Keeping her eyes lowered, she walked across the Great Hall and sat down with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry and Ron both glared from Hermione to Blake, Ginny on the other hand got a mischievous glint to her eye and grinned. She exchanged a look with Hermione and introduced herself.

"I apologize for my friends behavior, I'm Ginny Weasley, this is my brother Ron, and our friend Harry Potter." Ginny said leaning forward and looking Blake directly in the eyes.

"oh sorry!" Hermione moaned.

"Oh its quite alright," Blake responded brushing her off. "Its a pleasure to meet all of you," but Blake only seemed to have eyes for Ginny. "I'm Blake Reed, the exchange student from Nova Scotia."

"Charmed" Ginny whispered.

"If you two would put your eyes back in your heads I'd like to finish my breakfast." Ron growled, but having lost his appetite he pushed his plate away anyway.

Hermione looked from the gorgeous new exchange student to her equally gorgeous best friend. She sighed heavily knowing she never stood a chance. Ginny blushed slightly and took a sip of her pumpkin juice licking her lips seductively afterward. No, no chance at all Hermione thought to herself.

**Draco**

Look at her, Draco thought, little miss perfect. She thinks she can do no wrong, silly little mudblood. Its disgusting, flirting with that Blake, she doesn't even know him! Draco had no appetite and spent his whole breakfast glowering at Hermione while stewing about how she was being indecent by flirting with the exchange student. Draco finally stood and stormed out of the Great Hall half way through breakfast. He received very strange looks from the rest of the Slytherins but he couldn't care less. Pansy began a half-hearted 'Where are you going' but Draco didn't stop to listen. He was too angry to care what Parkinson had to say anyway. He stormed across the entrance hall and sat down on the stairs stewing. Why was he so upset about what that mudblood was doing anyway? Why should he, a Malfoy, care who some stupid little muggle born "witch" was flirting with. I don't care, its just stupid thats all, Draco tried to convince himself. Calm down he told himself, she shouldn't even occupy a thought in your head. Draco looked up to see Hermione and Blake walking towards him, they were walking very close together, their arms barely brushing, they were laughing at something that Blake had just said.

With a renewed sense of anger Draco sneered, "Had a good date? If you two are quite finished flirting, then we will show you to your dorms and around the school grounds." He added to Blake.

From the look of Granger's face Draco knew this had the desired result, she was livid and blushing a deep crimson. Draco turned on heel and headed to the east tower. He knew that Hermione was so angry with him she was speechless, but instead of feeling happy about having insulted her so badly, as was usual, Draco felt a pang of guilt. Brushing it off he brought them to the east tower.

**Harry**

"How could she gawk at him like that! Just because hes new? He isn't even that good looking!! Doesn't she have any decency!" Ron fumed.

Harry just listened saddly. Well, he thought, at least not as good looking as you. He still wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he had at least come to the conclusion that he had some kind of feelings for Ron. Harry started at his red haired friend and thought about just how wonderful he was.

"Harry! Earth to Harry! I said what are you looking at?" Ron interrupted Harry's thought process.

"Oh nothing."

"Look, mate you've been acting really oddly, is something up?" Ron asked.

"What? No, I'm fine." Harry lied, he wasn't yet ready to tell Ron his feelings, he wasn't even exactly sure what he was feeling yet.

It was the weekend, seeing as September 1st happened to have landed on a Friday, they had the whole weekend before they would begin classes on Monday, Harry asked Ron if he wanted a game of Wizard's chess. Ron, thinking that the weirdness had passed accepted, the pair ran the rest of the way up to Gryffindor tower, rough-housing the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione**

Hermione managed to ask Draco if he would show Blake the rest of the school, since she has forgotten a book in the Great Hall. He obliged with a smirk on his face, this only made Hermione more angry. As soon as she was out of sight of the boys she broke into a run, tears spilling down her cheeks. She ran as fast as she could all the way to the Head dormitory, as she got near to the portrait she yelled out the password, hardly slowing down she ran through the portrait hole and into her bedroom. She fell into her bed face first and buried her head in her pillow. As if Blake was even interested! He was only looking at Ginny this morning, and besides, who would want to look at a plain Jane like me anyhow. Hermione fumed to herself. She screamed and cried into her pillow until her raking sobs finally subsided and her voice became hoarse. After the last cold wet tear fell from her eye and landed on her soggy pillow Hermione lay staring at the ceiling. She finally managed to push herself up off the bed and firmly told herself that she could not allow Malfoy to get to her that easily. Before long Hermione decided that she would get up and check out the rest of the dormitory, seeing as she had been too tired to do so the night before, and was running too late that morning.

Hermione stepped out of her crimson and gold emblazoned room and into the large common room she would have to share with Draco for the rest of the year. The portrait that led to her bedroom was that of Godric Gryffidor, her eyes glided down the wall and came to rest on another large portrait, this one however was of Salazar Slytherin, which obviously led to Draco's bedroom. In between the two rooms was a bathroom they would have to share. The bathroom itself was magnificent, everything in it was pure white, from the granite flooring, to the porcelain counter tops. It had two sinks, presumably one for each Head. It also had a large steam shower, and a large jacuzzi style tub, which Hermione couldn't wait to try out.

The common room also held two more portraits, one of Helga Hufflepuff and one of Ravenclaw. There was a large fire place surrounded by built in book cases. My very own library, Hermione thought with glee. There were large squishy arm chairs in front of the fireplace and a long couch farther back. There was a large bay window across the back wall of the room that gave them a spectacular view of the grounds. There was another door off the common room that Hermione had not noticed the night before, it led to their very own kitchen! It seemed to be very well stocked by the kitchen elves with all of Hermione's favorite things. Hermione looked around the room, it was stunning in its simplicity, just perfect Hermione thought. But above everything, Hermione's attention was captivated by the floor to ceiling library that surrounded the fireplace. Hermione rushed over and began skimming through the books, all thoughts of Malfoy vanished as she wondered how she could possibly finish all the books by the end of term. Finally she grabbed several large volumes and took them over to one of the arm chairs by the fire and began to read.

**Draco**

Draco was particularly peeved with Granger by the afternoon. He had known he had offended her, but he assumed she would return after she'd had a good cry, however she did not, leaving him to show Reed his dormitories, the castle grounds, and finally to Professor Mcgonagall's office for his course schedule. Draco had finally managed to be rid of the loathsome boy after depositing him back to his dormitories to unpack. Draco walked rather slowly back down to his own dormitory, trying to decide the best way to give Granger a good telling off. When he finally came to the portrait of a young firl in a flowery dress he said the password and walked into the dormitory. He walked in fully intending to give Granger a piece of his mind but before he could utter a word he was stopped short. Hermione was asleep curled up in a big squishy chair next to the fire place with a large book opened in her lap. Draco walked quietly over and removed the large volume and replaced it back on its proper shelf. He turned back to Hermione and watched her sleep for a moment. She really is quite beautiful when her mouth isn't getting in the way Draco thought.

"What the hell am I thinking, better yet what am I doing?" Draco mumbled to himself as he gently picked Hermione up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and took one more look at her and left the room closing the door behind him. What was that girl doing to him! Well I will just have to return the favor, and with that last thought he climbed into his own bed and fell asleep.

**Ron**

Ron woke up and rolled over trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows with a yawn and glanced over to his best mates bed. Harry had forgotten to draw his bed curtains all the way closed. Ron could just make out Harry's sleeping form through the crack in the curtain. He looks so peaceful, so free of worries when he is asleep, Ron thought. He really is a very handsome boy, with his raven hair and intense green eyes...Whoa!!! Where did that thought come from, I fancy Hermione! Or do I? Ron was saved the pain of trying to figure this out due to Harry waking with a half stifled yawn.

"Mornin'" Harry mumbled.

"Oh yeah, morning." Ron replied while adverting his eyes as Harry had just climbed out of bed wearing nothing but red plaid boxers. Thank Merlin for Quidditch, Ron thought as he got up and headed to the showers.

**Harry**

Harry woke up and mumbled 'mornin' to Ron who in turn mumbled right back. Harry climbed out of bed to get dressed, he saw Ron rise as well out of the corner of his eye. Ron was wearing nothing but a pair of low-slung boxers and white cotton socks. Harry sneaked a peek at him as he headed to the showers. Oh Merlin, he is so cute! Harry thought, thank you for Quidditch! Harry hurriedly got dressed to take his mind of off Ron and went down to the common room to wait to head to breakfast.

**Blake**

"Yes my lord, I have infiltrated the castle, the plan went perfectly. I will soon be close enough to get to him." Blake concluded and pulled his head out of the emerald green glowing fire wearing a maniacal grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hermione **

Hermione woke and stretched, she had slept perfectly and had woken up early. She looked around and realized she was in her room, not where she had fallen asleep. The last thing she could remember was reading in front of the fireplace. Did the house elves move me? She wondered getting up and heading for the bathroom. She brushed it off and took a hot relaxing shower, got dressed and headed to the common room to get in an hour of reading before breakfast. Hermione had just gotten comfortable in her newly favorite chair with a particularly heavy book on the Witch burnings of the 1600's when Draco emerged from his room. Hermione's jaw dropped, she could do nothing but stare as Draco made his way across the room to the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of boxers that rode very low on his hips and a silk robe that hung open to expose his perfectly sculpted torso. He emerged from the kitchen with a glass of pumpkin juice in hand and leaned against the door frame. He took a casual sip from his juice, his blond hair slipping lazily into his face making him that much sexier. He then settled his intense gray eyes on Hermione, started she dropped her gaze blushing. Never wanted to be a glass of pumpkin juice more, she thought. What am I thinking this is Malfoy! But, she reasoned, he really is quite fit. Thank Merlin for Quidditch!

**Draco**

Draco watched Hermione with a half smile played across his features, he could almost read the debate going on in her head.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on before you come out of your room next time!" Hermione huffed before getting up and stalking out of the room.

Draco chuckled to himself, knowing he'd had the desire effect of Hermione. Just returning the favor, he thought. He finished his pumpkin juice and walked slowly back to his room.

**Hermione**

He is so infuriating, Hermione fumed. He did that just to get to me! Well two can play that game! A plan slowly formed in her head, letting it go for the time Hermione left to join her friends at breakfast.

**Ron**

Ron sat down to breakfast with his sister Ginny, and Harry. He had just begun to pile eggs and bacon on to his plate when he noticed Hermione walking towards him. Ron knew what was coming, the familiar fluttering in his stomach, the quickening of his breath. But if never came. Ron's eyes followed as she walked across the Great Hall and sat down across from him at the table. What was going on? Why don't I feel anything, Ron wondered. He tried looking into her eyes when she looked up, this usually induced a skipped heart beat but again nothing.

"Ronald what is it that you're staring at!" Hermione asked slightly peeved.

Ron furrowed his brow, "nothing" he responded sadly. He took one more look at Hermione and turned to Harry who was looking right back at him, and his heart skipped a beat. Ron was by now so confused he had lost his appetite. Well almost. Just as Ron had regained his composure Blake walked into the Great Hall to a great outburst of mumbling and headed to the Gryffindor table to join Ron and his friends. The hot surge of jealousy he had felt the day before when Blake came in with Hermione seemed to have dissipated. Blake sat down with them offered a hello to the boys and kissed Hermione and Ginny's hands. The girls began to giggle while all around them other girls snickered. Ron just looked at Harry, rolled his eyes, and continued his breakfast. Although he wasn't in a jealous rage over Blake flirting with Hermione, he still wasn't too keen on the idea of him dating his sister. Ron shot Blake a death stare just to tell him that he still didn't like him and to make sure that he didn't get too comfortable. He turned back to his breakfast once again but dared a quick glance at Harry, who was smiling weakly at Blake as if in an apology. Ron found himself in a silent rage, he got up from the table abruptly startling his friends, threw a glare at Harry and stormed out of the Hall all thoughts of finishing his breakfast forgotten.

**Harry**

"What was that about?" Harry wondered aloud. I wonder if he saw me smile at Blake, he added to himself. But why would that bother him? Its not like he feels the same way as I do, but then again maybe, just maybe he does...

"I think I'll see whats up with Ron." Harry mumbled while hurriedly getting up from the table, he said a quick farewell and ran out of the hall after Ron. Harry found him pacing angrily in the common room. He was throwing his arms in the air and stomping every few steps, he seemed to be having a very heated argument with himself. Harry hesitated before going over to where Ron stood fuming. Ron turned his gaze towards Harry as he approached, fire burning in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Ron snarled.

"I...uh...Ron what are you so upset about?" Harry asked quietly

"You! You upset me! How could you smile at _him _like that! I thought you were on my side!"

"I am on your side!" Harry yelled back, "I was just trying to be friendly, you didn't seem to have a problem with him when he walked in! You seemed to be just fine with him talking to Ginny and Hermione!"

"I don't have a problem with him talking to them. I have a problem with him talking to you!" Ron yelled but as soon as the words left his mouth he dropped his gaze and began to blush. He looked at Harry, who wore a very confused expression, and turned heel and fled up to the dormitory. Harry watched the retreating back of his best mate. What was that suppose to mean, Harry wondered. He decided that he ought to give Ron some time to cool down alone. Harry sat down in his favorite chair in front of the fire and pondered what Ron could have meant. Why would he be mad that Harry talked to Blake and not Hermione? Was it just because he was his best mate or could it possibly mean that Ron felt the same way Harry did? Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not hear the common room begin to fill up.

**Ron**

Ron lay sniffling on his bed, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. How could he be so stupid! Why would he allow his emotions to get the best of him, why had he said something so stupid. How was he suppose to face Harry now? Ron worried until until he fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione**

Hermione ate her breakfast slowly, watching the flirtatious exchanges of Ginny and Blake. After taking as much time as possible eating her morning porridge she finally admitted to herself that Blake and Ginny had no intention of leaving anytime soon or paying her any heed either. She finally rose, waved good bye to her friend, who barely seemed to notice, and walked out of the Great Hall back to her dormitory. She knew that Malfoy was still as breakfast and she hoped that he would not return to the common room for the better part of the day. I need something to take my mind off of Ginny and Blake, Hermione thought, and Malfoy, she added. I need some kind of stress reliever, classes start tomorrow so this may be my last chance! Getting an idea she ran to her room to change into a tank top and silk skirt her mom gave her. She grabbed her Nora Richard's CD and ran out into the common room to put it into the CD player. The young womans sultry, bluesy voice filled the room and Hermione began to dance.

**Draco**

Draco had watched with amusement at Hermione's futile attempts to get Blake's attention all through breakfast. She isn't so perfect, she can't ever get a man-slut like Blake's attention, Draco thought. But she has yours doesn't she? An annoying little voice in his head interjected. Draco's eyes narrowed, shut up, shut up, shut up he demanded himself. He looked up across the room to see Hermione rise and give her friend a half-hearted wave before she marched out the door. Draco's eyes followed her until she disappeared from view, he turned his attention back to his fellow Slytherins but he soon grew weary of their dull, unintelligent conversation, before he knew what he was doing Draco had stood and walked out of the Great Hall to follow Hermione to the common room. When he reached the portrait he could hear the low rumble of music coming from inside, he spoke the password in little more than a whisper, following his lead, in a fit of silent giggles, the portrait swung open noiselessly. Draco walked quietly into the room and was started by the sight before him.

Hermione was dancing in the common room, her arms moving fluidly, gliding along her body in time to the music. She moved her hips in a way that could only be described as sexy, very sexy. Draco found that he could not look away, he leaned against the door jam and watched as she dance, completely entranced. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, tendrils of hair falling to caress her slightly damp face, she had her eyes closed. She wore a white tank top that clung to her damp skin in all the right places, and a lavender silk skirt that road low on her hips revealing a sliver of skin that made Draco's breath come in shallow gasps. He watched as she twirled seductively around the room, the sexiest part, to Draco, was that she had no idea she was being sexy at all, she still hadn't realized she had company. It was a rare moment when Hermione was being completely herself, unabated by

outside influences, Draco found himself captivated. Soon, perhaps too soon, the song ended and Hermione opened her eyes, she gasped when she noticed Draco leaning against the door frame a slight smile played across his full lips, his gaze directed intensely on Hermione. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes who held her gaze. Hermione looked away first, and hurried over to the CD player to turn it off.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled slightly out of breath.

"Oh, don't let little old me interrupt what ever it is that you were doing." Draco responded coldly, coming back into himself.

"I was just...uh...its...uh...a great stress reliever." Hermione stumbled.

"Sure." Draco said as he turned his back on her and strutted into his own room a smirk gracing his lips that never quite made it to his eyes. Flushed and embarrassed Hermione grabbed her CD and ran into her room.

**Hermione**

Hermione lay on her bed sniffling, hot tears running down her pale freckled cheeks. She never let anyone see her dance, that was her thing, only for her, and now that was taken away too. Why did it have to be Malfoy that caught her, the one person she truly hated. It was suppose to be a stress-reliever but it had only succeeded in making her more stressed. She was embarrassed and hurt, she sat in a puddle of self pity until she heard a loud knocking on her door. Oh no, she groaned. She wiped her tear stained face and blinked away her last tears, she fixed her face with the most hate filled scowl she could muster and opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked slowly filling each word with loathing.

Draco looked up at her his eyes held what looked like sadness, or maybe regret but it was only there for a moment before his glare hardened. Hermione couldn't tell for sure if she had ever seen it.

"Look Granger, we are stuck together in this dormitory whether we like it or not so why not just agree to try and get along." Draco finished and looked at her expectantly, for a minute Hermione was speechless.

"You foul little cockroach," Hermione whispered. Her voice suddenly rising as she continued, "you expect me to just forgive and forget? Just let bygones be bygones? Did you really think that I would forget his years or abuse, that I would just say 'oh yeah Draco, lets be friends'? Well you were horribly mistaken, it will take a lot more than than what you are offering to convince me. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Hermione finished before slamming the door in Malfoy's face.

For a minute there, yeah I really did, Draco thought. He walked slowly back over to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

How dare he! Hermione thought pacing around her room in a rage equal to Ron's. Hermione fell onto her bed, hot tears of anger and frustration fell from her already red and swollen eyes to carve white streaks down her cheeks. He must be thick to think I would fall for his little ploy. He has been a right foul git for the entire time that I've known him, and now all of a sudden he thinks he can be all like 'Oh about all that, never mind, my bad!'. Well its not going to happen!! He makes me so flipping mad!!! Okay calm down Hermione, you promised yourself that you wouldn't let him get to you. She firmly finished berating herself, got out of bed and grabbed her Standard Book of Spells grade 7 off her desk and climbed back into bed. She began rereading the book in preparation for the start of classes the next day. However her charade with Malfoy had left her mentally and physically exhausted and she soon fell asleep with the book open in front of her.

Hermione awoke several hours later to the sound of her growling stomach, she had missed lunch, glancing at her bedroom clock she realized that she still had a couple of hours before dinner began. She lay back down on her bed and pondered her argument with Malfoy earlier. Had she over reacted? She didn't think she trusted Malfoy but he had seemed sincere, and maybe h had a point, things would be a heck of a lot easier if they would just get along. He was right about one thing, no matter how much she disliked it she was stuck with him for the next nine months. After much debate Hermione finally decided it was for the best to apologize to Malfoy and accept his offer, if that is it still stood. Hermione's stomach growled again, remembering that they had their own kitchen she decided she would find a quick snack before talking to Draco. She was dreading the inevitable conversation so she was grateful for the stall.

Hermione left her room and headed to the kitchen, after several minutes of rummaging she found a bowl of fruit salad. She grabbed a fork and headed to the common room thinking she would eat in front of the fire, however she stopped dead in her tracks one step out of the kitchen. Draco was lounging sideway in one of the chairs in front of the fire, his long muscular legs draped over the arm of the chair. He had a book open on his lap and had been reading, now however his intense eyes were locked onto Hermione's. Hermione nearly dropped her fruit, her problem was not that Draco was reading in front of the fire, but that he was doing this in nothing but his green and silver silk boxers. Hermione's eyes left his intense silver eyes and traveled to his full lips and down his beautifully sculpted torso, there he was, _again_, in all his sex-god glory. Suddenly coming back to herself Hermione shook her head to clear it.

"Malfoy could you please put some clothes on!"

"Like what you see?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths trying to remain calm, she knew Draco was just trying to get a rise in her. She was determined not to allow Draco to get the best of her, because she needed to tell him that she had reconsidered and wanted to accept his offer. Taking on more deep breath Hermione fixed him with a stare full of determination.

**Draco**

Draco watched Hermione look round nervously he could tell that she was trying not to get upset. A sly smile spread across his lips as he watched her look anywhere but at him. Finally she seemed to gather her confidence and fix him with an intent gaze.

"Look, Draco, do you think we could talk to a minute?" Hermione blurted out.

Draco was slightly taken aback by the use of his first name but recovered quickly. He waved a creamy white slender hand at the chair next to him, nothing but a casual invitation. He watched her stumble forward and sit down heavily in the chair. He folded his hands in his lap and looked up at her, he took great care to remove all trace of emotion from his face. He could tell Hermione was flushed and he found it rather endearing.

"I've...uh...well..I've reconcidered your offer, and I, well, I think its a proper idea." Hermione managed to finally get out.

"You have?"

"Yes, your right, it would just be much easier, and make the next year a bit more pleasant."

"Say it again."

"What? Say what again?"

"That I was right." Draco had made the offer freely once, and she had slammed her door in his face, now he was going to make her work of it, and besides he thought if fun to toy with her.

"Now really!" Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms. Who did he think he was? Hermione looked up at Draco, he had a slight smile played across his lips, she could tell he was enjoying this. "You are just so infuriating! Fine! You were right, okay? I was wrong!"

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Draco could tell that Hermione was getting upset so he decided that he would throw her a bone. "I'm glad you've reconsidered, from now on we will remain civil towards one another while in the dorm." At the confused look on Hermione's face he continued, "well we can't just go and be friends in the halls now can we? I have my reputation to think of and what would people think if they saw you walking around with the local bad boy." Draco concluded with a smirk.

Hermione had not thought of that and she knew that Draco had a point. "I suppose you're right, again, it would be for the best." She admitted reluctantly.

"Then we have a deal, outside the dorms we are enemies as always, in here we make an effort to get along." Draco stuck his hand out to Hermione.

"Agreed." Hermione replied giving Draco's hand a shake.

There was silence for a few moments, Hermione looked very uncomfortable so Draco dropped his gaze and continued to read. Hermione sat back in her chair, and stared into the burning fire, she began to mindlessly eat her fruit. Draco's curiosity got the best of him and he found himself looking up at Hermione. Fire light danced in her almond eyes bringing out the flecks of gold, she had her lips curled around a piece of melon lightly sucking on it. She put the rest of the piece of fruit in her mouth and slowly chewed savoring the taste. Draco found himself, once again, captivated by her. Draco shook his head trying to clear it of the thoughts that were now running wild, thoughts of Hermione and what she could do with that tongue...

"Well I think I will go get dressed for dinner. See you later then." Draco said jumping up from his chair.

**Hermione**

Hermione smiled her herself, two can play this game, she thought. Hermione finished her fruit and went back into her bedroom to finish reading the last chapter of her book, as dinner was still an hour away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright this is a rather long chapter, but I just couldn't figure out where to end it so I just kept going. I hope you like it!!! And please, please, please if you read it and like it let me know, if you read it and hate it, then tell me so I can get better!! **

**Chapter 7**

**Ginny**

There was a sharp rap on the window next to Ginny's bed causing her to wake with a start. Groaning she rolled over and glanced at her clock, she still had an hour before her alarm was set to go off. There was another loud rap on the window and Ginny finally rolled out of bed to what the noise was all about. There was a large rather severe looking black owl with glowing yellow eyes just outside the window. Ginny opened the window up to allow the owl access to whomever it was trying to find. To Ginny's great surprise, however, the owl landed on her own bed and stuck its leg out to her. What? Ginny thought, who would be sending me a letter now? Nevertheless she reprieved the bird of its burden and gave him a treat. He swooped out the still open window and into the black night sky. Ginny looked down at the handwriting, she was a little weary as she hadn't an idea who's it was. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she tore open the letter.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_Even though we have only known each other a short while, the way I feel about you can't be explained through the confines of our spoken language. I was hoping that you would do me the great honor of being my love, as you have already stolen my heart. I await your return with bated breath._

_Yours,_

_Blake_

Ginny had begun bouncing on the balls of her feet when she started reading Blake's letter, by the end of it she was jumping up and down giggling. Oh Merlin, Ginny thought, I have to go tell him that I accept. She threw a large sweatshirt over her tank top and put on her slippers. She put her hair into a messy bun and ran out of the dormitory. She ran down the stairs, across the common room, and out the portrait hole, receiving a shout of indignation from the Fat Lady. She knew that Blake was in the guest dormitory in the East tower, she ran the whole way there. She stopped briefly in front of his door to catch her breath. After a moments hesitation Ginny knocked quietly on the door, instantly it flew open. Blake looked as though he had been waiting for her. They both looked at one another for a bit, speechless. Ginny finally broke the semi-awkward silence by throwing her arms around the boy and kissing him deeply.

"Well, I take it thats a yes?" Blake said in a slightly breathless voice when they finally broke apart.

"Yes! Yes, a million times yes!"

"A bit excited are we?"

Ginny blushed slightly at Blake's comment but made no apologizes, they were not her style, instead she pulled Blake in for another kiss. They stood together, arms around one another kissing every each they could find. After a long and rather hot snogging session Ginny finally managed to stop kissing him and told him that she would see him at breakfast as she still needed to get ready for the day. Blowing off his attempts to tell her she looked stunning, and there was no reason to run off and change Ginny rushed back to Gryffindor tower to take a shower and put on her school robes. When she was through getting ready she had just enough time to find Hermione and tell her the good news before she was due at her new boyfriends side for breakfast.

**Hermione **

Hermione had just emerged from her dormitory when she heard a very excited giggle, turning to see who it was she found her best friend running towards her.

"Oi! Hermione, you'll never guess what happened! Oh, Merlin I'm so excited." Ginny positively squealed.

Hermione had a feeling that she already knew what was coming, with a sense of dread mixed unpleasantly with longing and jealousy, she fixed her face with what she hoped was an excited and expectant look.

"Blake asked me to be his girlfriend!" Ginny practically exploded, brandishing the letter she'd received that morning. Hermione breathed a heavy sigh and tried not to look too disappointed.

"Thats...that great!" She said trying but failing to sound cheerful.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Ginny asked feeling slightly hurt at Hermione's lack of excitement.

Hermione, however, was saved from having to answer because Draco came hurrying out of the portrait hole and ran right into her, knocking all of her books from her hands and onto the floor. Draco bent down and helped Hermione gather up her things.

"Oh, sorry Hermione I didn't see you there." Draco said to her half under his breath.

"Oh, thats alright Draco," she responded. "Thanks," she added when Draco placed the books he had picked up into her hands.

"If you'll excuse me I have to get to breakfast, I'll see you later Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Uh, yeah...later then."

Draco glanced quickly between Hermione and Ginny, offered a weak smile, turned on heel and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione kept her gaze lowered and busied herself rearranging the books in her hands, she could feel the hot stare of her best friend burning into her skull. She finally worked up enough courage and looked up to meet her eyes. Ginny's jaw was dropped and she had a clear look of stunned amazement of her face.

"What was that?" Ginny asked wide-eyed. "He has been a right dolt for the past six years, you've been around him two whole days and now he is mister manners?" Ginny finished incredulously.

"Well..." Hermione began.

Ginny cut her off, "Oh Merlin, you put a spell on him didn't you!? I know that you are a really clever witch and all but you really shouldn't use your powers for such evil! I mean you could really get in trouble for this one. What did you use? Some kind of a potion, or a charm of some sort? No, no this could be really good. I don't know how you managed it, Hermione, but whatever you did you are a Goddess. Oh, we could _so _use this to our advantage."

"Ginny, GINNY!" Hermione finally managed to get her attention. "Would you calm down! I did nothing of the sort! We just have an arrangement if you will."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione questioningly. What could her friend possibly mean, an arrangement with the enemy?

"Look, Draco..."

"Draco? Its Draco now?" Ginny cut her off again.

"Yes, it is Draco now. As I was saying, Draco came to me last night with a proposition, that we put the last six years into the past and attempt a friendship, or at the least to act decently towards one another seeing as we have to spend the whole year together."

Ginny scoffed loudly.

"Well it does make sense." Hermione continued, "we have to share a dormitory all year, we will be patrolling the halls together all year, we have a lot of business that we have to do together. And as much as neither of us like it, we do need to learn to get along or it will be a very unpleasant year indeed." Hermione concluded rather hotly.

"You can't be serious. You are serious aren't you?"

The look on Hermione's face told Ginny that she was indeed serious. Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny exactly what had happened the previous night, how Draco had come to her and asked if they could put the past to rest and start fresh and how she had been suspicious at first and had slammed the door in his face. She told her how she had rethought things and decided that he had been right. She told her every detail of their second conversation leaving out only the part where Draco had been mostly naked. Ginny was very accepting of this new arrangement but Hermione suspected that she would not be quite so open to the idea of Hermione having real feelings towards the blond haired Slytherin and besides she wasn't even entirely sure what she was feeling. All she knew was that Draco was a very fit boy and ever since last night she couldn't seem to get the picture of him in his knickers out of her head.

"We both decided that it would be for the best not to flaunt this new found friendship, if thats what it is anyway. So we have decided that outside of the dormitories it will be business as usual, the same hatred as always." Hermione concluded her story.

"Okay, so you two are going to try to be friends but you are also going to continue acting like enemies? This just got complicated fast."

"Well we thought that it would just be easier that way, then we won't have to explain to the entire school why we are all of sudden chummy. I really don't think the rest of the school would take it as well as you have. I mean I really don't think the other Slytherins would take to Draco having a 'mudblood' (Hermione spit the word out with distaste) as a friend at all. Not to mention Harry and Ron, they would have a cow! Speaking of which, would you mind not mentioning this to them?"

"Your secret is safe with me Hermione. But I do have to say that I am not entirely sure that I trust him, I do however trust your judgment so I will support you, but if he messes with you in anyway I will be forced to hex the living daylights out of him!" Ginny assured her friend.

Hermione chuckled, "Thanks Gin." She was grateful to have a friend that was as understanding as she was. "Now lets go find this new boyfriend of yours!" Hermione was feeling much more light hearted about the whole situation now that she had Ginny's approval. She was in such high-spirits in fact that she allowed herself the day dream of being with Draco but a little.

The two girls ran off into the Great Hall to join Harry, Ron, and Blake at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Ginny planted a kiss on Blake's lips, causing Ron and Harry to stare with their mouths hanging open. Hermione was still a bit upset about the whole thing but she decided that she would be happy for her friend anyway. They all hurried through their meal so they could get to their first classes on time. It was Monday and much to Hermione's pleasure classes had finally started. Hermione was the first one to leave the table, her nose already stuck in her Potions book, as that was the first class of the term. She made her way out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons, she was so engrossed in her book that she managed to walk right into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're walking mudblood." Draco sneered.

Caught off guard Hermione was stunned by his hostility, especially after how he had acted before breakfast. Hermione soon remembered their deal however and quickly recovered.

"Oh, shut up ferret face!" She responded coldly looking into Draco's eyes, she could just barely see a shadow of a smile hanging on his lips, he winked at her before turning back around to his friends. Hermione couldn't help but smile, he was utterly adorable. She had Draco and his cute little half-smile on her mind the rest of the day. She was so preoccupied that she even failed to answer a question from Professor Mcgonagall. Hermione, feeling very ashamed, chastised herself and vowed to spend her whole afternoon in the library studying. Hermione went to her last two classes, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and paid much closer attention, answering every question asked, just to convince herself that she hadn't lost her knack.

**Harry**

"What do you suppose was up with 'Mione today?" Harry asked Ron at dinner.

"Whotcha ean?" Ron asked through a mouthful of pork chop and mashed potato.

"In the six years that I have known Hermione I have never, ever seen her miss a question. Especially in Mcgonagall's class."

"Well maybe she has stuff on her mind, everyone is entitled to an off day, even Hermione."

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said while he watched his friend put another bite of pork chop in his mouth. Harry blushed slightly at the thoughts going on in his head and busied himself putting food on his empty plate. What Harry hadn't noticed was that Ron was also watching him through the corner of his eye thinking similar thoughts about him. Harry looked up to see Hermione walking across the Great Hall. Her nose stuck in her transfiguration book, now thats the Hermione I know, Harry thought. She sat down heavily in the chair across from the boys but didn't put down her book.

"Hermione!! I think you need to go see Madam Pompfry!" Ron said looking startled.

"What? Why? Whats wrong?"

"Well you have a large book growing off your nose!" Ron responded chuckling to himself.

Harry couldn't help but smile, "you really need to eat, Hermione." Harry told her starting in on his own dinner. Hermione just huffed at the boys and kept right on reading. Finally she put the book down long enough to put a pork chop some mashed potatoes and corn onto her plate before picking it right back up, fork in one hand and the book in the other. Harry and Ron watched rather amused as Hermione brought the same forkful of food up to her mouth over and over just to stop as her brow furrowed and her eyes frantically slid across the page in front of her.

"'Mione you look like a fish out of water!" Ron laughed.

"What?" She said tearing her eyes from her book.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly throwing a look at Ron.

Hermione just went right back to reading, her fork poised and her mouth hanging open. Harry and Ron finished eating and decided to leave Hermione to her book and her now cold supper. They walked together up to the Gryffindor common room, where they decided to start their already large pile of homework.

"Arg! Look at all this work we have to do, and its only the first day!" Ron said slightly exasperated.

Now that Hermione wasn't sharing a common room with them and so wasn't around to help they found that it took them twice as long to finish their work. They hunkered down at their favorite table in front of the fire and took out a large pile of books. They sat like that, huddled together, well into the night. Around one in the morning Harry finally leaned back and stretched his sore muscles, the boys were now alone in the common room, as everyone else had gone to bed. When Harry sat back forward his arm brushed against Ron's, they both looked down at their still touching skin then up into each others eyes. Harry held Ron's intense blue eyes with his electric green ones, after a moment they both looked away blushing. Each we wondering if the other had noticed anything odd, both were hoping the look meant something.

"Uh...maybe we should call it a night." Harry mumbled. "We can finish up tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah I am exhausted. Lets go to bed then." Ron relied. He then leaned over and before he could stop himself kissed Harry on the cheek. Ron got rather wide-eyed and started to blush all over again. He grabbed up his bag, ran over to the stairs and up into the dormitory, leaving a stunned Harry in his wake. Harry sat staring at the empty space Ron had just occupied for several minutes, his mouth open and his eyes wide. A smile spread across the handsome boys features when he recovered and began gathering up his things.

**Ron**

Ron ran into his dormitory and threw his book bag on the floor. What have I done!? He thought. He changed quickly and got into bed and closed the curtains, if he could help it he didn't want to see Harry again that night. Why did I do that? Do I have no self control? Oh Merlin, what is Harry going to think? After a few minutes Ron heard the door open and close, he heard Harry shuffle over to his own four poster bed, change into his pjs and climb into bed. Her heard the curtains close around him and Ron sighed with relief. Perhaps Harry wouldn't say anything to Ron.

"Goodnight, Ron" Harry whispered.

Ron pretended to already be asleep and did not respond to Harry, he heard him sigh and roll over settling down into sleep. What am I going to do? Ron wondered, but he too quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Blake**

"Yes, my lord, the plan is going off perfectly. I have managed to gain the trust of one friend, I will soon have her under my power. I am one step closer to him, soon my lord, soon he will be yours." Blake said into the emerald fire.

"Good, you are a faithful servant and I will reward you for thisssss." A cold voice hissed back from the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am a little disappointed, I have over 1000 reads and only 7 reviews. Please review!!! It really does mean a lot, review even if all you have to say is that my story sucks and that you hate it. Although I would much rather read that you love it. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, in fact if you review I will personally airmail you a cherry!!! Seriously! Not even kidding, airmail it right to your house. True story!**

**Chapter 8**

**Hermione **

"Hermione, dear, its time to go. The library is closing." Madam Pince the school librarian said softly.

"What?...Oh dear, is it really that late?"

Hermione had gone back to the library right after dinner and had completely lost track of time. She had been studying so hard she had managed to fall asleep atop her open ancient runes book. She gathered up her things and hurried out of the library giving Madam Pince and quick apology and farewell. It was very nearly curfew so she ran all the way back down to her dormitory.

"You're almost late." The portrait said in a mocking sing-songy voice.

"Acid pops!" Hermione said in a rather annoyed tone.

The portrait swung open to allow Hermione, there was a quiet harmony of music playing and the soft glow of the fire burning, it was the perfect thing to return too. It was exactly what she needed after the long day she'd had. She walked noiselessly into the common room to find Draco lounging sideways in a chair in front of the fire. He was reading, a large manual open on his lap, this time however, much to Hermione's dismay, he was completely clothed. His lips were moving slightly as he sung along to the record that was playing. Hermione stopped and leaned against the door frame so as not to disrupt him and listened. She recognized the tune immediately, it was one of her favorites.

_My baby loves her monkey and burglar's wine_

_My baby loves the dungeon and matters of time_

_She loves blood red roses in December snow_

_but my baby she don't love me no more_

Hermione found herself closing her eyes and singing along, just enjoying the purity of the music.

_My baby loves the city and her social crutch_

_My baby loves the cop and his brutal touch_

_My baby loves my money and Mexico_

_But my baby she don't love me no more_

As the music began to fade Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Draco and looked up from his book and noticed her standing there. He had not interrupted her but let her have her moment, he was staring directly into her mahogany eyes with his smoky ones. A smile crept across her face as she looked at the person in front of her.

"You surprise me." Hermione whispered

"Why?"

"You are just a surprising person, thats all, I never would have guessed you were a blues fan. Especially an American blues fan."

"I have a confession, I'm not, I borrowed this from you, I hope you don't mind." Draco revealed.

Hermione just smiled. "You are not who I thought you were Draco Malfoy."

"Neither are you."

Hermione walked over to take the other chair by the fire. She sat down and brought her legs up under her hugging her knees to her chest. She watched the fire burn for awhile, just enjoying to music that was still softly playing,

"Draco, what are we doing?" Hermione asked, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought we were going to try to get along, but so far I haven't really had to try at all. I guess I just feel really comfortable with you. Is that weird?"

"Three days ago I would have said yes, but I know what you mean. We really didn't have to try at all, I guess when you get stripped of your regular surroundings then it strips away your regular feelings as well. Maybe since we are alone we don't have to pretend to be who others expect us to be. We can just be ourselves, and apparently the people we really are get along just fine." Draco stopped and thought about it for a minute. "Maybe we have just been living up to the person everyone expects us to be for the last six years. To tell you the truth, I don't think I ever really hated you, not really. I was just always being who my father trained me to be and I never allowed myself to get to know you. If fact, we still don't know anything about each other, other than that you listen to American blues and dance when you are alone."

Hermione blushed a pale pink, "You are the only person who has ever seen me dance, and when I am dancing I think that I am truly being the person that I am, so I guess you could say that you know me better than anyone."

A long silence stretched between the new friends, it was not an awkward silence but a comfortable one, they both did not feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary words. They both realized that they understood each other perfectly, there was an unspoken apology passed between them for the years of emotional and, at least on Hermione's end in third year, physical abuse. They both knew that it would be the beginning of a new era for them, a second chance to start anew. Each had their own curiosities about the other, and it was this that lead Draco to brake the silence that had wrapped itself around the pair like an old comfortable blanket.

"I guess I do." Draco whispered finally breaking the silence. "Its weird though, I feel so comfortable with you, which in its self is weird enough, but I don't really know anything about you."

"I don't really know anything about you either, everything I thought I knew you have proven false."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Draco chuckled softly, "Tell you what, you tell me a secret and I'll tell you one."

Hermione stared into the fire for awhile in a thoughtful silence. "I have never been one for secrets, but I think that I do have one. "

Draco raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and that is?' and waited for her to continue.

Hermione blushed a bit, "You." She whispered.

**Draco**

Draco was taken aback by this, he suddenly felt like someones dirty little secret. Like the perfect Ms. Granger had to keep their friendship private or ruin her reputation. Sure it was his idea to keep the whole thing a secret but he never thought of her as _his_ secret. Draco was beginning to feel insulted by the idea that he was something to keep hidden. He had never felt that way, he had never had to make apologies, he was Draco Malfoy. No one was ever suppose to be embarrassed to be around him, they should feel privileged. Before he knew what he was doing Draco had stood up thrown Hermione a mutinous look and stalked off to his room.

How dare she, Draco thought. Who the hell does she think she is? Draco began pacing around his room in an fury. He has actually been enjoying her company for once and she had to go and bloody ruin it by opening her big bloody mouth. Draco began to feel as though maybe he had made a mistake, that being friends with Granger was not a good idea, and was in fact never going to happen. He just couldn't allow himself to be her dirty little secret. The more Draco thought about it the more he decided that he wanted revenge, he was going to make Hermione his dirty little secret. So that she would know how it felt. He was going to take little miss perfect and turn her into the school whore. He knew that she was attracted to him, he could see it in her eyes and he was going to use that to his advantage. Draco climbed into bed a victorious grin on his face, and a new plan slowly forming in his mind.

**Hermione**

Hermione watched the retreating form of Draco as he stomped over to his bedroom. She had no idea what just happened, one minute they were sitting having a great conversation and the next he was glaring at her just like he use too and walking away without a word. What was going on? It was almost like having the old Draco back. Hermione felt hurt and alone sitting in her chair by the fire, she didn't know what she had said wrong but decided that she would find out the next day. Giving Draco some time to cool down from whatever made him so angry Hermione went to her own room and finally went to bed.

**A/N: okay the whole thing about the cherry was a joke...cause it would cost me a fortune to airmail cherries all over the country, and besides they would be all icky when they got there anyway.**

**P.S. Bang on the head, you so get a cherry and maybe even a whole sundae just cause you rock my socks!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ron**

Ron woke up early with a sense of dread, he lay quietly in his bed for awhile trying desperately to decide whether or not he should avoid Harry that day and leave the dorms before he woke up. He was still very upset and embarrassed by what had happened the night before and didn't know whether or not he could face Harry. After much debate with himself Ron finally decided that he was not ready to face his best friend, he swung his feet down to the floor softly and stood up. He began his slow and silent creep to the bathroom hoping that Harry wasn't already awake.

"Ron..."

Ron stopped midstep, he closed his eyes and let of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He turned around slowly to face his best mate. Harry had a look of confused worry etched across his young face.

"Look, Harry, I..." Ron started but Harry cut him off. 

"Ron, don't worry about it, but uh...do you think...uh..do you mind waiting with me here until everyone else leaves so we could...uh...talk for a bit." Harry said rather nervously.

Ron hesitated for a moment, "Sure, Harry, I uh...am just gonna jump into the shower..."

Ron turned around and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom, once there he closed and locked the door behind him. He slid down the wall and brought his knees up, placing his elbows on them, he covered his eyes with his hands. Now I have really managed to do it, Ron thought to himself as he tried to rub away the headache that was threatening to form. What the hell am I suppose to say? How am I too explain away this one? Ron wondered to himself, his sense of unease growing by the minute. With a sense of foreboding Ron finally managed to pick himself up off the floor of the bathroom and take his shower. He went over every possible excuse in his head while the hot water tried to scourge the tension from his sore muscles. Having found no way to explain his actions to Harry Ron got out of the shower and dried off readying himself to face the firing squad. With a deep breath he unlocked the door and walked over to his four poster to sit and wait for the rest of his mates to leave for breakfast so Harry could finally blindfold him and shoot him full of lead, metaphorically obviously.

Ron sat quietly on his bed not saying anything to anyone as the other three boys all left for breakfast, Harry sat on his bed staring intently at the wall until the dorms were empty before turning to face his best friend.

"Look I can explain, I don't know what the hell that was about but..." Ron began but yet again Harry cut him off.

"I don't really know what that was about either, but I.." Harry hesitated, "I...well...I think I...may have...that is I know I...well I liked it okay!" Harry stuttered before finally blurting it out.

Ron was completely taken aback by this, it was not at all what he had been preparing himself for. Did this mean what he thought it meant, what he hoped it meant? Could Harry actually reciprocate the feelings he himself harbored for him? Ron suddenly began to blush. What was he suppose to say now? He looked up into the expectant eyes of Harry, he was speechless and every moment that he let slip by without responding, seemed to make Harry's face fall a little more.

"Oh...I'm sorry.. I didn't mean anything..I just uh..well." Harry began to cover.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up."

Harry got a slightly hurt look on his face, Ron just needed a moment to come to grips with what could possibly be happening. He didn't know if what he was feeling was real and he wasn't entirely sure that he was ready to admit it, and yet here it was staring him in the face. His best mate who he knew he had feelings for was actually admitting to having them as well, he should be jumping up and down or jump Harry of something, but all he could do was sit there and stare at Harry.

"You liked it? I think I did too." Ron finally managed to say while furiously examining his socked foot. After awhile Harry still hadn't responded so he looked up to make sure that he had heard him. Harry just sat there, open mouthed staring at his best mate, but his eyes were screaming with happiness.

"Does this mean..." Harry began when he had finally found his words.

"I think it does." Ron responded

"Well...what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!" Ron replied slightly exasperated. "I am not exactly an expert here!"

"Neither am I, I just know that I like you. More than I think I should." Harry said his cheeks reddening.

Ron looked at Harry as he began to blush, he hated feeling like he may have hurt his feelings, he knew that he too liked Harry more than he probably should but he also wasn't exactly sure what he wanted.

"Who says?" Ron responded in a whisper.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Who says its more than you should? I don't care what anyones says." Ron told him coming to the conclusion as he said it. "I think I like you more than a friend Harry."

This made a huge smile spread across Harry's face. Ron smiled back knowing that his smile was all for him, that it was something he had said that had made him so happy, and this made Ron feel really good. The two boys looked at each other rather timidly, not knowing what should happen next. Both of them were incredibly relived that their secrets were out and that they may actually find themselves happy. And the best part of all was that neither cared what anyone else had to say about it. They were both strong enough to stand up to anything that anyone had to say, years of just being part of the Golden Trio had made sure of that.

"Shall we go down to breakfast then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but uh lets not go flaunting this until we know whats going on okay?" Ron responded.

Harry gave him a look that plainly said 'do you think I'm stupid?' "Yeah, like I really need anymore attention or anymore rumors going around about me."

The two boys left the dormitories together and walked down to breakfast, each had a newfound swing in his step and a smile that just wouldn't fade.

**Hermione**

Hermione woke to the sound of running water, Draco must be in the shower, she thought to herself. A sly smile crept across her face as she began to think of Draco in the hot, steamy shower naked. She allowed herself a few moments to dream before shaking her head clear of her indecent thoughts and getting up from bed. She gathered the days clothes up and decided she would take a shower before getting dressed, after a few more minutes the shower turned off, Hermione gave Draco a couple of minutes before she knocked on the door to see if he was still in the bathroom. Hearing nothing she opened the door and walked into the still steamy room. She put her clothes down in a heap and looked up to find that Draco had not left the bathroom but was actually standing right in front of her a small wicked smirk played across his fair features. He was completely naked.

"Oh God! I am so sorry." Hermione shrieked covering her eyes. "I thought you were done! I didn't mean to walk in on you." A deep red blush creeping across her cheeks.

**Draco**

Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and chuckled. He had fully intended on her seeing him naked, it was all part of the plan he had devised the night before. He had not said anything when she had knocked so that she would walk in a catch him, he was a sex-god and he knew it.

"Good morning, love." Draco said a snide tone in his voice he couldn't manage to properly hide. "You can look now, I'm decent." He continued, with humor in his voice to cover his previously cold tone.

Hermione looked up at him a deep flush gracing her freckled cheeks, "Sorry again."

"Its okay, I wanted to talk to you anyway before you went down to breakfast. I am really sorry about running out on you last night, I was just...well I was just tired, thats all. I'm sorry I didn't say goodnight I should have." Draco explained. "Do you forgive me?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his silver eyes.

"If you forgive me for barging in on you." Hermione responded.

"I guess we are even, well I'm done, the bathroom is all ours." Draco gathered his clothes and walked out, leaving Hermione with an open mouth and very bad things running through her mind.

**Ginny**

"How is my love today?" Blake asked, his voice taking on a rather baby-talkish tone to it. He leaned across the table and kissed Ginny, making her giggle.

It was only their second day as a couple but they were acting like they were newly weds. Harry and Ron had both been looking at the couple with a look of disgust painted across their features. Ron sat with a forkful of food half way to his mouth, which was gaping open. Harry had his brow furrowed and his mouth was turned up with a look that could only be managed when someone was trying not to puke.

"WHAT!?" Ginny finally asked the two boys, who hastily looked away and began eating their breakfast. Turning back to the gorgeous boy in front of her she asked, "So, where are you taking me for Hogsmeade weekend?"

"How about a nice dinner just the two of us, away from prying eyes." Blake responded with a nod at Harry and Ron.

"Sounds perfect." She whispered seductively.

Ginny could not be happier, ever since her rather nasty break-up with Harry the year before she couldn't seem to get back into the swing of things and this was exactly what she needed. She needed to be able to go out with a boy that was just as fit, if not more fit than Harry. Which, having only the boys at Hogwarts to choose from had been a difficult task. Now that was all over because she had managed to land the perfect and absolutely dreamy new exchange student. He was so completely perfect for her, he always said the right things and did gentlemanly things. She could not ask for a better boyfriend.

**Blake**

Blake looked at the fiery red haired girl in front of him and chuckled to himself. It is always so easy to get them to fall in love with me, he thought. It really is pathetic, how they fawn and throw themselves at me, not that I am complaining, its just that someday I would like a real challenge. This isn't for you, he reminded himself, this is for the Dark Lord. This is to bring him what he wants more than anything. Just keep up this charade until you have gained his trust then you will lead him to the Dark Lord and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams, Blake reminded himself. A huge smile played across his dark features. Take your time, he concluded to himself as he looked up into the blue eyes of his "girlfriend" across the table.

"What are you so cheery about?" Ginny asked licking her lips.

"Nothing, love. Just you and how happy you make me." He lied. Well I could at least make it worth my while, he thought, she really is a stunning girl, I might as well play with her. And besides I can tell she wants it bad.

"Thats sweet." Ginny replied while she leaned across the table to give him another kiss.

This is going to be too easy, he thought wickedly.

**Hermione**

Hermione walked across the Great Hall to join her friends at the usual spot of the Gryffindor table. As she sat down she looked around at her friends, Ginny and Blake had their lips glued together across the table and hadn't noticed her yet. Harry and Ron were both eating their breakfasts with huge smiles painted on their faces. They both said a quick good morning to her before looking back down at their plates. They ate in silence but kept stealing quick glances up at each other, their smiles getting bigger every time they caught each others eyes.

"Whats up with you two?" Hermione asked.

"What? Huh? I don't know what you mean." Ron blurted out before quickly looking back down at his bacon and eggs.

"Nothing is up, why would anything be up?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione gave them both an odd look before grabbing a bowl of porridge. They all ate the rest of their breakfasts in silence except for the sound of Ginny and Blake snogging. Hermione quickly grew weary of the sound of snogging and decided she would go to class early. She got up and gathered her books and hurried from the Hall. She walked down to dungeons and sat down on the floor waiting for the rest of her class to join her. She had her books laid out in front of her as people started showing up for class. Suddenly someone kicked one of her books across the hall, Hermione looked up into the glaring face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Shouldn't leave your things lying around the floor, Mudblood." Draco sneered, "you wouldn't want one of your precious books to get hurt now would you?"

Hermione knew that if was all part of the deal, but it hurt none the less. She felt that he was going out of his way just to hurt her still when he could have very easily just walked past her and said nothing. She knew he was only doing what was expected of him but she was still a little hurt anyway. She decided that she would talk to Draco that night in the common room about it. She got up and gathered her things and went into the Potions class room. She got through the rest of her classes without anymore incidents with Draco. Thankfully at the end of the day she went back to her dormitory to find it empty allowing her a little time to just relax and collect herself. Hermione settled down at a table in front of her fire place and spread her homework out in front of her, she had just started her Transfiguration essay when Draco walked in with a sly smile painted across his fair features.

"Hullo, love." Draco said when he caught sight of her.

"Uh...hi Draco..." Hermione responded. "Do you think we could talk for a minute?"

"Whats on your mind?"

"I know that was are suppose to be enemies still outside these walls but could you maybe tone it down a little? You really hurt my feelings today." Hermione said rather quickly.

Draco looked at the sad look on Hermione's face and felt a twinge of guilt. He _had_ been rather mean but he couldn't very well start treating her like a best mate. The Slytherins would disown him and take away his rightful title of 'Slytherin Prince'. He decided that in order to please her and go forward with his plan he would agree and attempt to treat her better in the future.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'll try to tone it down for you okay?"

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and said, "thanks Draco."

"My pleasure." Draco assured her, "What are you working on?"

"Just Mcgonagall's essay."

"Hermione? Do you think you could help me with mine, transfiguration has always been my worst subject." Draco asked.

"Draco Malfoy asking for help? This has got to be a first!" Hermione joked with him. "Come on, sit down, lets see what you have done so far."

Draco sat down on the floor next to Hermione and pulled out his essay, he handed it to Hermione who proceeded to go over and correct it. After she was done she handed it back to Draco covered in minuscule notes. Draco's mouth dropped open as he gawked at his totally thrashed essay.

"Ouch..."Draco said when he saw his paper.

"I thought you were suppose to be smart!" Hermione laughed.

"So did I."

Hermione patted Draco on the back, just loving the physical contact Draco scooted closer to her. Before long they were snuggled up close while each worked on their separate essays. It was late into the night when Hermione finally finished and got up to stretch, she sat back on the comfy couch, which felt great after so long sitting on the hard floor. Draco got up as well and sat down next to Hermione, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. Hermione, getting comfortable, leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

**Hermione **

Hermione sat with Draco and watched the the flames dance magically in the fireplace. She was completely content just sitting with him. What are you doing!!! Hermione's conscience screamed at her. He is still your enemy! How can you just sit there with him? Hermione became flustered when she realized just how much she has treating Draco like a boyfriend.

"Uh...I'm getting really tired, good night." Hermione said as she jumped up from the couch. She practically ran into her room and slammed the door. Hermione had no idea what was going on with her, she had standards, but apparently with Draco they were flying right out the freaking window. Hermione paced around her room for awhile trying to figure out what she was suppose to do about him. It felt so right sitting on the couch cuddled up in front of the fire. He is easy to talk to and actually fun to be around, but he is still Malfoy and I don't know if I can actually trust him, Hermione reasoned with herself. Hermione finally became so frustrated with herself and her situation she went to bed without any kind of decision at all.

**A/N: I hope you all like my story, it would be greatly appreciated if you would review and tell me what you think!!! Thanks ahead of time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry for the super long wait...I had major writers block and I had to stop to read Deathly Hallows. Anyway without further ado chapter 10!!!**

**Chapter 10**

**Hermione**

"What are you laughing at!" Hermione asked Draco when she found him in the common room the next morning.

"You. I find your discomfort slightly amusing."

"My discomfort? I'm not uncomfortable."

"You were last night. Or did I imagine you jumping up and running off to your room?"

"I was tired!" Hermione exclaimed getting a little flustered.

Draco just smirked at her. "What are you laughing at now!?" Hermione fretted.

"You know, you are kinda cute when you are flustered." Draco said as he got up and left the common room to head down to breakfast leaving an embarrassed and even more flustered Hermione in his wake.

'Merlin does that boy get to me.' Hermione thought as she went back to her room to gather her books for the day. 'I don't know why I let him get to me, so I do think he is rather fit, well obviously. Oh Merlin what am I suppose to do! This is the enemy we are talking about! I can not like Draco! ... But you do', Hermione's conscience told her. Flustered, Hermione decided that she would ask Ginny's advice later that day seeing as her best friend was such a strong person she would tell her what she needed to hear. And what she needed to hear was that she was crazy and that she should NOT like Draco at all. Unfortunately for Hermione that was not what she wanted to hear, she wanted to hear that Draco was completely gorgeous and that she should go after him. Thats it, I have finally lost it, Hermione told herself as she walked out the portrait hole.

When she got to the Great Hall Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blake were already there. As was usual these days Ginny and Blake were glued together at the lips and Harry and Ron were talking conspiratorially by themselves. Hermione sat down next to Ginny, across from Harry and Ron and raised her eyebrows at the boys.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked

"Nothing" Harry relied sheepishly.

"You know you two have been acting really weird lately. Is there something going on I should know about?"

"No, same as always." Ron replied with a sideways glance and a smile at Harry.

"Okay..." Hermione said, unsure. Hermione turned her attention to her best girl pal and made a soft coughing noise. Ginny broke away from her boy toy reluctantly and turned to Hermione.

"Ginny, do you think I could talk to you for a minute before class?"

"Sure, whats up?"

"Uh...do you think I could talk to you...alone?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny gave her a knowing raised eyebrow look and agreed. She returned to passionately snogging her boyfriend and Hermione turned back to her breakfast.

"Now who is being secretive?" Harry joked.

"What! Its just girl talk anyway, you wouldn't want to know."

They all started laughing and finished breakfast completely enjoying one anothers company. It seemed as though they hadn't gotten to see each other at all since the start of term so they rather enjoyed the limited time they had to be around one another. Sooner then any of them would have liked it was time to go to class. Hermione had been too caught up in talking with Harry and Ron she hadn't left herself enough time to talk to Ginny, and Ginny had been way too busy to notice how fast the time had gone by.

"Ginny, can we talk after classes today?"

"Sure."

"Great, meet me in front of my dorm before dinner then?"

"Sounds good."

And with that they all scurried off to their classes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Blake all hurried off the the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for their first class with the new professor. Hermione scurried into the classroom first and took a seat in the front row, the boys reluctantly sat down next to her. Hermione was practically giddy with anticipation. The class had had a new D.A.D.A. teacher every year, some had turned out to be horrible like Professor Umbridge and some were the best teachers any of them had ever had like Lupin. Hermione was seriously hoping that this teacher would turn out to be a good one too. The rest of the classroom filled up around them, it was Gryffindors and Slytherins together, and the professor still hadn't gotten there. Hermione cast a reluctant look behind her and caught Draco's eye, he smiled briefly at her before returning to his surrounding cronies. Hermione looked around nervously wondering when the professor would finally get there.

**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hermione was so startled that she fell out of her seat. She looked wildly around trying to figure out where the explosion had come from. All of her class mates around her were looking around also, at the front of the classroom there was a huge cloud of smoke, presumably where the explosion had originated from. Hermione tried to peer through the smoke to figure out what had happened. Slowly a tall and very handsome man could be seen through the haze.

"Hello students, sorry for my dramatic entrance there, I always seemed to have a flair for theatrics!" The man exclaimed.

Hermione glanced around at the faces of her fellow classmates, they all looked as stunned and confused as she felt. She looked back up to the man at the front of the classroom and realized that he was the new teacher that Dumbledore had introduced at the start of term feast. Dimitri or something...

**Professor Alecsander Dimitri**

"I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, my name is Aleksander Dimitri but please call me Dimitri. I don't care for that whole 'Professor' thing or even 'Mr. Dimitri'. Makes me feel old! Now then is everyone here?"

There was a general mumbling of consensus that everyone was present.

"Fantastic! Okay now then, I have been told that you have had several Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers while you have been here. I was hoping that you would all help me out by telling me how you've felt about your education so far, who your favorite teachers were and why, and the least favorite and why. Also a general idea of what all you have studied. This will give me a pretty good idea of what I am up against here, and also what kind of teaching you respond well too. Now if you would all take out a piece of parchment and a quill." There was a lot of groaning and mumbling at this last statement. "Now don't get me wrong here, I do not need a full essay or anything like that. You can write it all down anyway that you would like. You could write a list or in paragraphs I don't care either way just as long as you let me know everything you feel about this subject so far."

The students reluctantly pulled out parchment and began to write. Alec settled himself a top his desk and began to swing his feet back and forth. He smiled widely at any student who happened to look his way. By the time the bell rang he was rather excited.

"Okay great first class everyone! Now anyone who is finished please bring your parchment to me, anyone who would like to write more please feel free to do so and bring me your parchments next class. Thanks everyone!"

Most of the Slytherins handed in their short lists and shuffled out the door. The Gryffindor's however mostly kept their parchments. 'Good, good this means that they are really thinking about the assignment. I should get some good feed back from them.' Dimitri thought to himself.

**Hermione**

"He seems a bit off that one." Ron said to Harry and Hermione once as they were out of earshot of the D.A.D.A. Classroom.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded "that is not a very nice thing to say at all. I rather liked him, I think that this is a brillant way to get to know where we all stand on our Defense Against the Dark Arts education."

Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes at their friend. They proceeded to go to their next classes and before long it was the end of the day. Hermione had been anxious all day long, she needed to talk to Ginny because she was the only one she trusted to set her straight. And Hermione _needed_ to be set straight. She had spent the whole day with images of Draco haunting her every thought. She couldn't concentrate properly with him in her head all the bloody time. Hermione was down right desperate by the time her last class finally ended that she jumped up and sprinted out the door to find Ginny.

**Ginny**

Ginny walked out of her last class and headed up to Gryffindor tower to change before she met up with Blake. She hurried up the stairs and was just about to give the Fat Lady the password when she heard someone screaming her name.

"GINNY!!!!!" It was Hermione trying desperately to catch up with her. 'Crap, I forgot that I was suppose to meet Hermione' Ginny thought.

"Ginny," Hermione panted when she finally caught up to her. "Do you have time to talk right now? I really need some advice."

The look of desperation of Hermione's face was enough to make Ginny post-pone her rendezvous with Blake. "What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked, concern in her voice.

"Uh...could we maybe go somewhere a little more private?" Hermione asked as a fellow Gryffindor passed them to go into the tower.

The two girls made their was to the room of requirement where they knew for sure they would not be interrupted.

**Hermione**

Hermione paced in front of the hall way where the room of requirement was three times while thinking to herself 'I need somewhere to talk, where no one will disturb us'. Slowly a large ornate door materialized in front of them. The two girls entered into a room that look just like the common room in Gryffindor tower, complete with large comfy arm chairs and a big fireplace with an inviting fire crackling away. After looking the room over they settled into two arm chairs in front of the fire place.

"Okay now can you tell what has you in such a tizzy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and launched into an explanation. "Ginny, I don't know what is going on with me! I should hate Draco...I mean Malfoy! See thats what I mean I am starting to not hate him anymore, more than that actually I think I might even be starting to like him. I don't know if I like him like he is okay to be around...or something more. I mean he is obviously very fit. (Ginny gave her a look that said 'you can say that again') But I have standards don't I? I mean just because he is rather good looking on the outside doesn't mean that I can get past what is on the inside right? He has been a right foul git for the past six years Ginny! How can I possible be forgetting all about that! What is wrong with me?"

"Ha ha ha ha Hermione its called hormones!"

"Oh pish! Hormones can not be what is causing this! I must be losing it! I have finally cracked that what it is! Oh I am so confused... I almost went completely nutters yesterday morning, I walked in on him Gin!"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"He was in the shower when I woke up, so I waited for him to be done, when I thought he was, I knocked, I didn't get an answer so I walked in. It turns out that he wasn't done...and he was just standing there, dripping wet, looking at me with this bemused expression on his face. Ginny I can't get that picture out of my head!!!"

"Well I should hope not!!"

"Ginny!!"

"What? Look Hermione, what you have to ask herself is whether or not you think that the old Draco was the real Draco or this new one that is treating you like a decent person should. People change Hermione, you just have to be willing to accept the new Draco."

"I think that I already have. I think I may like like him Gin." Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Hermione we don't choose who we fall in love with."

"I didn't say anything about love!! Maybe I just find him really fit, maybe I am falling in lust with him but definitely not love!"

"Whoa there! A bit touchy are we? Okay, okay maybe not love but you are feeling something for him. I would just go with the flow, see what happens. He is acting like he is feeling anything?"

"Well...he put his arm around me and I can sometimes see a glint of something like lust in his eyes... Do you think it means something?"

"Only time will tell."

"How come you are so good at all this?"

"Who me? I'm a natural!"

The girls laughed and Hermione felt a million times better than she had since getting to school. Ginny was right all she needed to do what let it come as it would. Who knew what she was feeling, and it happened to be that she wanted Draco who was to say that it was wrong? All she knew was that she couldn't get him out of her head and now that she had Ginny backing her up she didn't want too. Hermione decided that she would make more of an effort to get to know this new found Draco. Perhaps he would become someone she could love.

**Harry**

Harry and Ron and waited up until the rest of the Gryffindor's had gone to bed. They just wanted a little time to themselves to figure out what they were suppose to do about their new found feeling for one another. It was one o'clock in the morning by the time the last stragglers had headed up to the dorms leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"So...erm...yeah" Ron said feeling a bit awkward.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"I dunno Harry, this is a bit weird don't you think?"

"Yeah I feel a bit awkward, like I don't know how to act around you anymore."

"I know what you mean, do you think its always going to be like this? Now that we have these other feelings does that mean that we can't be friends like we use to?" Ron asked a bit nervously.

"I think we can still be friends like we use to be, we just have a bit more to the relationship now. I mean if you still want to that is. Its not to late you know, we could just pretend the last couple of days didn't happen. We could just go back to being just friends." Harry knew that they could never go back to the way things were, but it just wanted to give Ron an out if he needed one. He didn't want to push Ron into doing anything that he didn't want to do.

Ron looked at Harry with a steady impression, "I don't think we could do that Harry." Ron picked up one of Harry's hands and held it with his own.. "And as a matter of fact I really don't want to go back to the way things were, I rather like the way things are heading." Ron leaned in a kissed Harry full on the mouth. Harry was a bit startled at first, his eyes growing wide. But soon his eyes drifted shut and he leaned into Ron to intensify the kiss.

'Wow' Harry thought, 'I never knew it could be like this'. He was beginning to lose himself in Ron and he hoped that Ron was feeling the same thing. Ron began to push Harry into a laying down position and climbed on top of him. They were snogging furiously. After several intense moments the pair broke apart, panting.

"I definitely don't want to go back to the way things were if things are going to be like that!" Harry moaned, still a little dazed from the kissing.

"I know exactly what you mean." Ron responded in a husky voice. The two sat staring at each other for a long awkward moment.

"I think, that maybe we should take things kinda slow." Harry whispered feeling a bit nervous.

"I think you maybe right, Harry. Too much of a good thing and all that." Ron said getting up from the couch. He offered his hand to Harry who gladly accepted and the two walked up to their dormitory. Harry gave Ron a passionate goodnight kiss before opening the door. They got ready for bed, silently slipping out of the days clothes. Stripped down to just their boxers they laid down in their separate beds, whispered goodnight and feel asleep, huge matching grins spread across their faces.

**A/N #2: I hope you like the new chapter. Please remember to review it means a lot!! I have been rather sad...I have over 2000 reads but only 8 reviews!! Poor me...I don't know whether or not to ever continue the story cause no one is telling me what they think!! On another note, what did everyone think of the new movie? And the last book? Personally I thought they were both great even though the movie was a bit lacking...but how much can you really jam into 3 hours of running time? Anyway if you don't have anything to say about my story how about telling me what you think of the book or movie? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Draco**

Draco awoke to the sound of the shower running. Smirking to himself he decided that he would return the favor to Granger. Even though he had purposely not answered when she knocked, ensuring that she would walk in on him, he still felt the need to return the favor. Besides, she had seen him in all his sex-god glory so it was only fair they he get to see what Granger was hiding beneath her overly large school robes. He got out of bed and walked over to his bathroom door, he opened it silently and was rewarded with a face full of steam. He tiptoed into the room and closed the door behind him. He could hear Granger quietly humming to herself, he smiled and hopped up onto the bathroom counter. He sat there listening to her soft singing and enjoying the heady scent of her lavender vanilla shampoo. He found himself enjoying her unaware company so much that he closed his eyes and sank back against the steamy mirror. He had almost been lulled back to sleep when the shower turned off. Draco sat back up and waited with a held breath. A slender hand snaked its way out of the shower curtain and grabbed a towel off the rack and pulled it back into the shower. 'Damn' Draco thought to himself. A moment later Granger stepped out of the shower wrapped in a big fluffy white towel, still slightly dripping. Draco plastered an mischievous grin onto his face and waited for her to notice him.

**Hermione**

Hermione rung the excess water from her long locks and grabbed the towel that was on the rack waiting for her outside the shower. Wrapping it around her slender form she stepped out of the shower, still humming her favorite song; Lawless Soirez by Gill Landry. (a/n: shameless plug for one of my favorite artists I know...I seem to be famous for them.) Hermione glanced up and went to wring her hair out one last time but stopped, her hands midway up to her head, she looked up slowly not believing her eyes at first. Draco sat on the counter wearing nothing but those damn sexy silk boxers and a mischievous grin.

"What the hell are you doing!!" Hermione shrieked when she finally believed her eyes.

"Returning the favor" Draco said in a husky voice.

"What!!!"

"Only I was cheated."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in a slightly abashed tone.

"_I_ wasn't wearing a towel"

Hermione just sat gawking at Draco, she was at a complete loss for words. 'How dare he' Hermione thought bitterly. 'Who the hell does he think he is?!' "Are you completely mental? Its not like I meant to walk in on you! Its not as if I _enjoyed_ seeing you naked!"

"Now, now there is no need to lie. I know you enjoyed everything you saw."

"Thats it! You have completely lost it! I am living with an insane person!!"

"Say what you will Granger but I think we both know how much you really liked it." And with that Draco jumped off of the counter and walked toward Hermione. He reached past her, grazing her arm with his own, their faces less than an inch apart. Hermione inhaled sharply with the close proximity then she heard the shower turn on behind her. Draco stood back up and smirked at the open-mouthed expression plastered on Hermione's face and dropped his boxers. Hermione became wide-eyed, she glanced down and then back up into the steely gray eyes of Draco and ran from the room.

She ran into her own room and slammed the bathroom door closed, panting heavily. 'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh _Merlin!_' Hermione thought. 'What the bloody hell was that about! I have got to find Ginny!'. Hermione threw some clothes on, brushed her hair, grabbed her book bag and high-tailed it out of the dormitory. She had no desire whatsoever to run into Draco again that morning..at least no desire she would admit, even to herself.

**Ron**

Both Harry and Ron fained sleep until all the other 7th year boys had left the dormitory to head down to breakfast. When they were sure everyone had gone they rolled over in their beds to face one another.

"Morning sleepy head." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Good morning," Harry responded rather shyly.

Ron had a huge grin plastered to his freckly face that hadn't faded all night. He got up from his bed and went and laid down next to Harry. He looked into Harry's emerald eyes and leaned in to give him a good morning kiss.

"Ew morning breath!" Harry chuckled.

"Fine then. No kiss for you!" Ron joked back.

Harry grabbed the collar of Ron's shirt just as he was trying to get off the bed. Ron pretended to struggle away from Harry but in the end allowed himself to be pulled back down. They engaged in a passionate but short snog-fest before relenting to the fact that they were now late for breakfast. They got up and dressed quickly and practically ran out of the dorm.

They arrived in the great hall slightly out of breath and flushed. The boys couldn't keep their eyes off each other, which did not go unnoticed at the breakfast table. They sat down next to each other, across from Hermione who looked a bit flushed herself and piled their plates high with bacon and eggs and toast. They both ate their breakfasts in a hurry so as not to be late to class as well. They found it increasingly hard to keep the grins off their faces and only succeeded in looking like they had both developed a twitch.

"What is wrong with you two?" Hermione asked, after watching both boys twitch for awhile, while still piling food into their mouths.

"Us? Nothing. Why do you ask?" Ron responded, still trying to keep the toothy grin off his face that was trying desperately to emerge.

"Other than the fact that you both look as though you have developed a rather severe twitch overnight? I just thought it would be fun to ask."

"No need to be so snippy 'mione." Harry told her frowning. "We can't just be in good moods?"

Hermione surveyed her best friends with a furrowed eyebrow. "Whatever you say."

'Whew! Maybe she has dropped it. Not really ready to explain this one' Ron thought to himself with a sideways glance of relief at Harry.

**Hermione **

Hermione had not succeeded in finding Ginny, 'she must be having a "romantic" breakfast with Blake' she thought to herself. She decided that she would find her after classes that day and instead sat down to have breakfast. Her two best friends had arrived late and were acting rather weirdly but she decided that whatever was going on with them she probably didn't want to know anyway. Hermione finished her toast and decided that she would go and see Dimitri to drop off her assignment before her first class.

"I will see you guys later, I just want to go see Professor Dimitri before classes start." Hermione told Ron and Harry.

The boys looked at each other and laughed.

"What!"

"Oh nothing, say hi to Dimitri for us!" Ron mocked.

"Oh you are both so childish! I just want to give him my assignment." Hermione scoffed at the boys before turning on heel and rushing out of the Great Hall. She made it a point not to glance over at the Slytherin table so she wouldn't run the risk of catching Draco's eye which she knew were glued to her as she walked out of the Hall.

**Draco**

Draco had been hoping that he would catch Granger before she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but by the time that he had gotten out of the shower she was already gone. He dressed quickly and walked down to the Hall for his own breakfast. When he got there he noticed that Granger was sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table. 'Where is her little gang?' Draco wondered. He did not have long to ponder, however, because Harry and Ron came running into the Hall out of breath and flustered. He watched as the two sat down at the table and proceeded to twitch uncontrollably. 'What the hell is going on with them?' Draco wondered. 'There is definitely something up with them... maybe...nah it couldn't be.' Draco watched as the golden trio ate their breakfasts. He watched as Hermione jumped up and walked briskly out of the Hall, she didn't even chance a glance his way. She was playing hard to get Draco supposed. 'It only makes the game that much more fun' he thought before getting up and heading to his first class.

**Hermione**

Hermione knocked softly on the door to Dimitri's office. She was half hoping that he wouldn't be there and she could just slide the essay under his door and be done with it. But unfortunately he called for her to come in.

"Uh..Professor?"

"Please call me Dimitri and do come in!"

"Right then..." Hermione said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Have a sit there." Dimitri said pointing to a large comfy looking armchair. "Can I offer you anything? Coffee? Tea? Butterbeer."

Hermione gave him a rather strange look, butterbeer this early? Shaking it off she responded "Er... no thanks, I just wanted to drop off my assignment."

"What is your name? I have such a problem with names."

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Ah yes, I have been looking forward to properly meeting you! Cleverest witch in her year, thats what the rest of the teachers say anyway. How do you do!" Dimitri said with a flourish.

"Oh..um...thank you and I am fine thanks." Hermione responded blushing profusely.

"Now then, I am so glad that you took your time with this assignment, it means a great deal to me I assure you. I was really hoping that more students would really let me know how they feel about their Defense Against the Dark Arts education, but alas I mostly got papers with but a few lines written on them."

Hermione felt herself warming up to the new teacher immensely. He seemed to really care about their education, something she hadn't found in any other D.A.D.A. teacher except for Professor Lupin. She had taken quite a bit of time to really write down everything she felt about the subject and now she was really glad that she had taken that time. "I'm sorry for that, but what can I say except that you may have been expecting too much from a bunch of 17 year olds."

"But that is precisely why! I would think that at 17, everyone would be much more eager to learn! This is your last year and with such a grim future ahead I would think that everyone would want to learn as much as possible! Perhaps you are right though, it really is asking a bit too much." Dimitri responded in an exasperated tone.

"Sir, there are a lot of us that do take it seriously though, as for myself, I am really looking forward to a proper education." Hermione didn't add however that half of the Slytherins in the class had death eaters for parents, so learning defense against the dark arts wasn't high on their lists of priorities.

"I daresay they were right about you being the cleverest witch your age. I look forward to teaching you. Now if you will excuse me I must get ready for my coming class, and you my dear are almost late."

Hermione looked startled and glanced down at her watch, she had just enough time to get to her class before it started. "It was nice talking to you sir!" Hermione ventured as she was running for the door.

"Don't call me sir!" Dimitri called out to her, chuckling.

**Draco**

Draco sat in his seat in potions class staring at the door to the dungeon classroom. Class was scheduled to start in 5 minutes and Granger still had not arrived. Draco had no idea why he cared to begin with but it was rather strange for her to be late, even for potions. Just before the door to the classroom was suppose to magically swing shut Granger ran through the door and dropped into her seat next to Potter and Weasel, panting heavily.

"Nearly late." Snape growled at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry Professor, but I am here on time, even if only just." Hermione breathed.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for your cheek Granger."

Granger flushed red and looked pointedly at her desk. Draco could see Potter and Weasel talking quietly to her. Ordinarily Draco would have brought this to the attention of Snape but if he wanted his plan to go forward he had to play it cool. Draco spent the whole class staring at the back of Granger's head and wondering how best to go about trying to seduce her. He didn't even have to try to pay attention and still managed to produce a perfect potion by the end of class. Draco had always been a superior student in potions, Snape's special treatment wasn't all because of his father. Feeling very full of himself he dropped his potion off on Snape's desk and strutted out the door, bumping into Granger on the way out. He turned back to her and flashed her his sexiest smile, just enough to leave her wanting more.

"Dude, what the hell is up with you?" Draco's friend Blaise Zabini asked him.

"What are you talking about." Draco snarled at him, angry at being interrupted from his thoughts.

"Why were you staring at the mudblood like that?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Draco seethed.

"Whoa dude, calm down. What the hell man? Do you want to tell me what is bloody up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me, we just have an understanding is all."

"An understanding? What are you saying? You mean to tell me that you actually spend time with her?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Its not what you think." Draco growled before beginning to walk off.

Blaise grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around, "Then I think you better explain it too me."

Draco glared at Blaise before relenting and leading him up the stairs to the Room of Requirement to explain their deal, and his new plan.

**Hermione **

Hermione watched the retreating back of Draco, he had flashed her his sexy bad-boy Slytherin smile and walked away without a word. Hermione found herself a bit flushed and breathing rather heavily. She didn't want to admit it but that boy was getting to her. He was making her feel things she never thought she would. Damn Ginny, she was right, bloody hormones. Hermione realized that she was now 10 times more confused than she had ever been in her life, Ginny and helped so much the day before Hermione decided that she would find her as soon as classes were over for the day.

Hermione breezed through the rest of her classes because her mind was on Draco not on whatever it was the teachers were trying to teach her. She had not seen him since Potions that morning, he had not been in class the rest of the day. Hermione found herself a little worried about where he was. By the end of Ancient Runes that day she was practically bouncing in her seat with the need to leave and find out what had happened to Draco. When the bell finally rang she jumped off and ran off down the hall way. As she was turning the corner to the hall that lead to her dorm she ran right into one of the people she was hoping to see; Ginny.

"OAF! Sorry Gin!" Hermione breathed, slightly out of breath.

"Hermione!! I was looking for you, I have a great idea!!"

"Have you seen Draco?"

"What?"

"Have you seen Draco? I haven't seen him since potions this morning, he wasn't in any of his other classes."

"No I haven't, but I will help you find him, that way I can tell you my great idea."

"Okay, lets check the dorm and then we can check the hospital wing and the grounds."

**Meanwhile-Draco**

"So basically that is the plan." Draco told Blaise, they were sitting in the Room of Requirement, that had been magically transformed into a kind of den. It had couches and a television and video games. There was a fridge full of junk food and a pool table. It was exactly what Draco and Blaise wanted, a guys room. They had been so excited when they walked into the room that the completely forgot that they were there to talk, and about their classes for the day. They had spent the rest of the day lounging about eating junk-food and playing video games. They had finally tired themselves out and had retired to the couch so that Draco could explain what was going on.

"Sorry to tell you this, but, from the sounds of it you aren't playing Hermione. It sounds like you are falling for her."

Draco reached over and punched Blaise in the shoulder, "Am not!"

"Draco, I'm your oldest friend, I know you almost as well as I know myself. You can't fool me, even if you can fool yourself into believing that you don't feel anything for her, I can see it in your eyes when you talk about her."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Draco listen, we both know what we were raised to be. We were both raised to hate everyone who is not pure-blood, or who doesn't think like we do, or doesn't support Him. But I have to admit, and I will deny ever saying any of this, but I think its all bullshit."

Draco stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"You can't really believe all that pure-blood crap can you? Do I know how much you hate your father and everything he stands for, just like I hate mine. Its just you and me here, you can admit it. The way I see it is we don't choose who we love and we are not suppose too. So if you really do have feelings for Granger that I will support you, even if no one else will."

**Meanwhile-Hermione **

Hermione was getting exasperated, she had checked everywhere she could think of, her and Ginny were pacing the hall way where the room of requirement was. They were so caught up with not being able to find Draco that they didn't realize where they were.

"I have to find him Gin!"

"I know I know, but you have to calm down! All this pacing isn't going to do you any good.!"

"I know!!" Hermione whined. 'She doesn't understand, I need to find him!' Just as Hermione walked past the wall a third time while thinking how much she wanted to find Draco a door in the wall appeared.

"Ginny! The room of requirement! I bet you it will help us find Draco!" Hermione exclaimed before running to the door and throwing it open.

"...I will support you, even if no one else will." Hermione heard the voice of Blaise Zabini.

"I..." Draco began.

Hermione stood staring at the two boys in front of her, who stared back both with their mouths open in surprise.

"Well, when this room wants to help it sure does help." Ginny said to break the awkward silence.

Hermione shot her a look and turned back to Draco, "have you been in here all day?"

"Uh...yeah...what?" Draco mumbled.

"I said have you been in here all day? I have been worried sick!! I thought something happened to you!"

Draco and Blaise's mouths fell, if possible, even wider, and their eyes grew large. "Wait, you were worried about me?"

"Yes! Now what were you doing!" Hermione's worry had been replaced with righteous anger.

"We were...uh...just talking." Blaise ventured quietly.

Ginny had been watching the whole exchange with a look of amusement on her face, when Blaise spoke up she noticed him for the first time. He was notoriously good looking and Ginny being Ginny went and sat down next to him. Blaise looked at her questioningly but settled down to watch the exchange between Draco and Hermione with her nonetheless.

Hermione watched Ginny sit down next to Blaise, she gave her a questioning look, Ginny just strugged back, as if to say 'what? He is hot.' Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to Draco, who now wore a very smug smile across his beautiful face.

"What!" Hermione asked when she saw the smug look on his face.

**Draco**

Draco knew that he could say whatever was on his mind, he knew that Blaise would always support him and he was pretty sure that considering Ginny was sitting with Blaise like she was, she probably wouldn't be telling anyone about this either.

"You're just cute when your mad. And its kind of endearing that you were worried about me." Draco said, smirking.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, "You are infuriating, you know that?"

"You love it."

Hermione stood looking a bit awkward for a moment. "Well now that I know your fine and not hurt I think I will head down to dinner. Ginny you coming." Ginny looked startled, as did the two boys but got up and followed Hermione out the door. When the door and closed behind them Blaise turned to Draco.

"Told you so."

"Shove it Zabini!"

**Ron**

Harry and Ron sat with arms touching at the dinner table. Sitting across from them was a very bored looking Blake watching their every move. They had been trying to entertain him, but had failed miserably and had instead just sat in silence eating their dinners. After what seemed like hours Ginny and Hermione finally showed up.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Blake asked Ginny when she sat down next to him.

"Oh, just having a bit of girl talk."

"You kept me waiting for girl talk?"

"Hermione and I had something we needed to discuss."

"Oh, I'm sorry I was under the impression that you were my girlfriend, and as such I think that I should come first." Blake hissed into Ginny's ear.

"HEY! You watch how you talk to my sister!" Ron yelled at him, falling into the over-protective brother bit.

Blake glared at Ron and then Ginny and got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Gin, I don't like him, I don't like him one bit! He should not be treating you like that!" Ron told her, summing up everyone at the tables feelings.

"He was just angry is all." Ginny responded looking down at her empty plate and feeling her appetite slipping away. "I think I'll just go to bed."

"I'll walk you! I don't want anything to happen to you." Ron told her.

"Oh no, you don't have to..." Ginny began but gave her brother an appreciative look.

**Hermione **

Hermione watched Ron and Ginny walk out of the Great Hall. As they were walking out a platnum blood boy and his dark haired friend were walking in. She noticed Blaise and Ginny smiling coyly at each other before Ron hurried her on. She looked from her red haired best friend to Draco who was staring right at her. She smiled and looked down at her still empty plate. She glanced over to Harry to see if he had noticed anything, he was however happily eating his treacle pie. Hermione piled some food onto her plate and started to eat. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face and every time she would look up she would catch Draco looking at her with a sly smile painted across his handsome features.

"I have some homework I have to finish, I'll see you later Mione?" Harry broke her train thought.

"Oh, I'm finished I'll walk out with you." Hermione took one last bite and gathered up her books. She walked out of the Hall with Harry, who was chatting her ear off with something about Quidditch. She could feel Draco's eyes on her and she chanced a glance and a smile before slipping out the door.

**Blake**

"We may have been wrong my Lord. I don't think the girl is the key to him. I think his interest has shifted to her brother."

"Issss that sssssso? Ahahahaaaa, there alwayssssss wassss ssssomething a bit queer about that boy. Do what you musssst, but bring me Potter."

"Yes my Lord, but what of the girl?"

"You may play with your food before devouring it, jusssst bring me Potter."

"Yes my Lord." Blake said with an evil grin and pulled his head out of the emerald green fire.

"Yes I think I will play with my food, she would be terribly fun to break." Blake said to himself before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

**A/N: Isn't maniacal laughter the best? Anyway thanks for reading and please review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Just wanted to take a moment to thank all my reviewers..once again bang on the head you rock my socks!!! anyway without further ado enjoy!**

**Hermione **

Hermione sat the the D.A.D.A. Classroom waiting for Dimitri to show. Hermione looked nervously around wondering what was keeping the teacher. She glanced behind her and found familiar icy gray eyes looking back at her. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, Draco winked at her causing her to blush profusely.

"Good morning class!" Dimitri shouted out to the class startling Hermione out of her secret flirtations with Draco. "I have most of your papers already, but would the rest of you who have not turned them in do so now."

Several of the Gryffindors walked up to the front and one Slytherin, Draco. Dimitri smiled heartily at Draco, happy that at least one of the Slytherins in his class cared about their education. "Okay! Thanks everyone. From what I have gathered so far from these, which isn't much," Dimitri looked over at the Slytherin side and frowned as he said this, "I gather that your education so far is blotchy at best. The best year as I can gather was your 3rd year. The rest were lacking to say the least. Anyway I would like to stay away from book work as much as possible this year and give you as much hands on training as I can manage. What do you say?"

Hermione raised her hand as always and was called on immediately, "Really? We desperately need the hands on training, the only time we have gotten any at all is with Professor Lupin in 3rd year, and he was sick a lot of the time so we didn't get as much done as I would have hoped."

"Thanks for you input Hermione! And with that all said I think its time to start your first lesson. Would you all please stand up and pushed your desks to the sides of the room please." The class did as it was told and soon they were standing in the middle of the large empty floor looking up at Dimitri expectantly. "I thought I would start the year off with a sort of challenge. For those who succeed in performing this spell before class is over I will award your house five points!" Dimitri looked around at the faces of his students, most of them looked rather pleased with the incentives. "Now the challenge is to perform a corporeal Patronus Charm within the next hour and a half."

Hermione almost busted out laughing, most of the Gryffindors in the room had perfected their patronus charm in fifth year, Harry in his third. She looked around at Harry, Ron, and Neville, they all had huge grins across their faces. This was going to be easy points for Gryffindor. Hermione stood and listened to Dimitri's lecture on Patronus Charms intently answering every question asked. When Dimitri was finally done with the basics he turned the class loose so they could try it out. Within the first five minutes Harry's stag was galloping around the room followed closely by Hermione shimmery otter and Ron's Jack Russell terrier. Twenty minutes after that Seamus Finnigan's silver Fox joined the other three. Dimitri sat on top of his desk and watched the four Patronus' sail around the room with a look of utter glee on his face.

"My my my!!! Four corporeal Patronus' already! Congratulations Gryffindors!! I am awarding Harry, Ron and Hermione fifteen points apiece and Seamus ten. The rest of you don't give up keep trying!"

**Draco**

'How does she always manage to be the best in the class? Draco wondered to himself, usually he would be thinking about how much of a teachers pet she was, but now he found himself slightly admiring her. He stopped concentrating for a moment so he could watch her silvery otter float around the room. He looked over to Hermione who caught his eye and sent her patronus zooming at him. Draco smile at her and returned to concentrating on the challenge at hand. He was determined to manage a patronus before the end of class otherwise he would never hear the end of it from Hermione. He could feel her eyes on him as he cast the spell over and over succeeding in nothing but a wisp of silvery smoke. Draco felt a hand across his lower back, startled he looked up into Hermione's sparkling eyes.

"Think of a really happy thought, then just send it out into your spell." Hermione whispered and walked away before any of their classmates could notice their exchange.

Draco began to search his memories for something appropriate, suddenly an image of Hermione in a purple silk skirt and white tank top came into his head. In his minds eye he watched her dance, her skin glistening with sweat. The memory seemed to fill him up when he felt he couldn't take it anymore he cast his spell. "Expecto patronus." He said in a steady deep voice. He opened his eyes and twisting in the air was a huge silver serpent, Draco smiled and sent in directly at Hermione. 'Always has to be right' he though smirking.

"Congratulations Draco!! You are the first Slytherin to form a corporeal patronus! Twenty points to Slytherin!" Dimitri exclaimed after noticing where the giant serpent had come from.

Draco shot Hermione a smug smile, as if to say 'Five points up on you!' He mouthed the words 'common room' to her, she nodded and they both turned back to Dimitri. The rest of the class went by in a flash, Draco kept sending his serpent to chase Hermione's otter whenever no one was watching. Before either of them noticed Dimitri was calling for attention.

**Dimitri**

"Okay everyone that was wonderful! I am very impressed at how many of you were able to produce corporeal patronus's! Now for your homework!" The class gave a loud grumble. "Now don't sound so excited, I would like twelve inches on the Patronus charm. All of you who have not succeeded in producing one please continue to practice. I want a general essay on the history, uses, and casting of the patronus charm. Also if you have produced it I want you to write about your own patronus and how you conjured it. Thats it everyone, great class! I'll see you all next week!" The students began to shuffle around and gather their things to head to their next classes. Dimitri walked over and to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were grabbing their bags. "Could you three stay a moment after class? I need to have a word."

Dimitri waited until the rest of the students had left the classroom before addressing the three rather nervous kids in front of him. "I have a confession to make." He began, "I had heard about your ability to produce a corporeal patronus and the reason I had this lesson today was because I wanted to see for myself." Dimitri finished a looked back up at the kids with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Dimitri was startled when Harry burst into a fit of laughter followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

"You could have just asked!" Harry said.

"Yeah we would have gladly showed you!" Hermione added between a fit of giggles.

"Well, I thought it would make an interesting class." Dimitri explained rather sheepishly.

"It was, and we got the chance to embarrass the Slytherins, so thanks!" Ron replied.

"Ron! He didn't mean that Professor."

"Don't call me Professor! It makes me feel like that old guy in that old American show!" At the confused looks on the trio's faces Dimitri added, "you know, the show where they get stuck on an island. Gilligan's Island!" Dimitri looked from face to confused face and shrugged. "You all had better get to class or you will be late."

The group said their good byes and turn to run out the door, Harry in the lead followed by Ron and finally Hermione, but just as she was about to leave the room Dimitri called out to her.

"Hermione, may I have a word with you? Alone?

"Sure, whats going on?" Hermione asked in a confused tone.

"Just come and see me after classes today, it wont take long at all."

"Er... okay..."

"And don't worry you aren't in trouble or anything like that I just need some help with something."

Feeling a lot more reassured Hermione smiled and left for her next class.

**Draco**

Draco sat down in his favorite squishy chair in front of the fire place and waited for Hermione to come back to the common room. The whole day had gone by at a snails pace for Draco, who was waiting very impatiently for the end so he could meet Hermione in the common room. Draco sat staring into the fire for what felt like an hour before he started getting a little annoyed that Hermione hadn't showed up yet. 'Maybe she didn't realize I wanted to meet right after classes' Draco thought to himself. He got up and began pacing the room feeling a bit anxious and impatient.

**Hermione **

Hermione knocked quietly on Dimitri's office door, silently hoping that he wasn't there. She didn't mind him in the least, in fact she rather liked him, but she was a bit timid about being asked to come to his office after classes. She had no idea what he could want, and so was a little nervous.

"Come in." A voice called from the office, Hermione groaned to herself.

"Ah Hermione, come in come in! How was your day today?"

"Just find thank you, and yours?"

"Wonderful! Please have a seat." Dimitri told her gesturing to the seat in front of him. Hermione walked over and settled herself into the seat and looked up expectantly at Dimitri.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come in this afternoon." Hermione nodded. "I hope that you don't think this is too forward but I noticed your interactions with Mr. Malfoy today and to be honest it has me a little concerned."

Hermione sat and stared at her new teacher, she had a million different things going through her head. Most that he has some nerve telling her that he was concerned, he had only known her for a week! She was also concerned that perhaps she wasn't as careful as she had thought she was. How many more people noticed? "Begging your pardon Dimitri, but you haven't been here that long how could my actions with Draco concern you?" She thought it best not to try to cover it up seeing as he had noticed enough to talk to her about it.

"Mr. Malfoy has a reputation that proceeds him, the Malfoy name has a reputation that even I know of. I just don't want such a bright and up-standing girl to get hurt by the likes of him."

"By the likes of him? Are you really going to allow your mind to be made up about someone you hardly know? Should you not give him the benefit of the doubt and allow him to prove or disprove your current views of him? I assure you Professor that he is not the person that everyone thinks he is. If you would give him a chance I would bet that he would surprise you."

Dimitri looked at Hermione contemplatively, she had made an excellent point, he had in fact allowed Mr. Malfoy's reputation surpass what he had seen so far in class. He was writing him off before he knew anything about him, feeling a little guilty at the reprimand that he had just received from Hermione he smiled in submission. "You are right my dear, I have written him off without any knowledge of him as a person. I respect that you are a bright young woman who obviously knows what she is doing. I will try to forget everything about Mr. Malfoy that I have learned and let him make his own impression. I just hope that you will be careful with whatever it is that you are doing."

"Thanks you Professor." Hermione said as she got up from her chair and turned to leave.

"One more thing Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I hope that you do not think any less of me because of this, I was just looking out for your well being. I was hoping that we would be able to be friends, I seem to feel a bit of a kinship to you that I don't want to loose. I hope dearly that I have not jeopardized it."

Hermione smiled at her Professor, normally that whole statement would have sent up a major red flag in her mind but she too felt the kinship that he had mentioned. She couldn't explain it but she felt very comfortable and close with him already. "No professor you haven't jeopardized it at all, I'll see you next class." And with that Hermione turned to leave the classroom, as she was shutting the door behind her she could hear Dimitri calling out "And don't call me Professor!". Hermione chuckled and hurried to go meet Draco in the common room.

**Draco**

Draco had been pacing around his common room for forty-five minutes waiting for Hermione. He had begun to feel a little bit worried about her, it wasn't at all like her to be late. The more he paced around the room the more worried he got, he looked up at the clock and realized that he had been pacing for a full hour, making up his mind he rushed to the common room door to go look for her. He flung the door open wide and practically ran out the door and right into a very startled Hermione.

"OAF!!!"

"HERMIONE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Draco bellowed at her.

Hermione looked at him queerly, "Professor Dimitri asked me to stop in after class, he had something to discuss with me."

Feeling a bit relieved Draco ushered Hermione into the room and closed the portrait door behind him. He walked her over the the armchairs in front of the fire and sat her down before sitting in the adjoining armchair. "You had me worried Hermione! What in the name of Merlin did he need to talk to you for an hour for?"

Hermione chuckled at his righteous anger, "You, actually."

Draco looked at her quizzically.

"He said that he was concerned about our apparent relationship."

"Our what now?"

"Just what I said, he noticed our interactions today in class, and he was concerned for my welfare." Draco scoffed loudly, "I told him that he was allowing your reputation to proceed you and that as a teacher and a good person he should come up with his own idea about you and not allow others to influence his idea of you."

"You said that?"

"Yes."

"To a teacher?"

"Yes!"

Draco laughed heartily before turning back to her, "Every time I think I have you figured out you surprise me. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought you would have scolded a teacher like that, especially on my behalf."

"Well I never in my wildest dreams would have thought I would be sitting with you like this, truth be told I never in my wildest dreams thought I would scold a teacher either! Mr. Malfoy I do believe that you are a bad influence!"

"You know Ms. Granger I believe I am." Draco replied with a mischievous grin.


End file.
